Consequences
by Desert Renaissance
Summary: Determined to gain revenge, Nakago tricks Miaka into marrying him, after she sends Yui home. When Miaka finds herself pregnant, she is surprised to find Nakago protecting her. Just how will this affect Miaka's future ? Can she find happiness ?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Yui Hongo gave a bitter smile. Despise that fact she lived in luxury at Kuto palace, she was far from happy.

Miaka…..had abandoned her.

Tamahome…. he had chosen Miaka over her.

She had been gang raped…..while Miaka was still the precious virgin.

As Seriyuu's priestess, she was under an obligation to eliminate her rival.

Still, childhood memories had held her back. Miaka had always been kind, cheerful, loyal and supportive…

She hadn't wanted things to come to this, but she really had no choice. She needed to see Miaka at her mercy, and knew the person to do the job…….Nakago.

She looked out of the window from her chambers. The night was calm.

"I want her taken alive, as for the others, you can do as you please."

Nakago smiled, as he was in a good mood. At last, he would avenge Soi's death.

"Where do you want her?"

"I want her out in the open, so that if they try anything, we'll know. Is she's locked up….I wouldn't underestimate what they would do. At night, she can be confined inside."

"It will be a risk to keep her out like that" he cautioned.

"I know but I also want you to guard her for me; at all times."

Nakago raise an eyebrow, looking slightly amused. But he actually was insulted. As the shogun, his responsibilities didn't include babysitting.

"I'm sure I could serve you better if I wasn't to be the Suzaku No Miko's babysitter."

"That's the whole point! Just how mad will they be to find you around her at all times? Besides once they find out you're guarding her, I'm sure they won't try to retrieve her right away."

Nakago chuckled, as she did have a good point. He knew that no matter how brave the fools acted, they feared him, the only signs of intelligent life he'd seen among the whole pathetic lot of them.

"Look, I don't want her physically hurt, but make sure she doesn't try to run off. But, don't let her out of your sight. You know what she's like. I just want her confined to the palace."

Nakago bowed.

"I will do as you ask my priestess."

Yui just looked out the window. A tear rolled down her face. She didn't bother wiping it away.

She couldn't go back, and if she did, her own life would be in danger. Besides, she also wanted a chance at happiness, but she also still longed for Miaka's friendship.

But she couldn't have it both ways. And Miaka had left her behind.

"Nakago?" she said, knowing he wouldn't miss the sadness in her voice.

"Yes?"

"Give her a guest room; don't lock her in the dungeon. But keep her out of my sight. No matter how much she begs, I don't want to speak, or see her."

"I will do as you ask."

* * *

Several days had passed since Yui had given Nakago her orders.

During those days, the search had been on for the seventh Suzaku warrior by Miaka and her friends. They had no idea who they were looking for.

But, today, no one had any reason to think that things would change forever…

* * *

Miaka smiled as she bathed in the river.

It was going to another beautiful day. The sun was out, birds were singing, and her breakfast was cooking.

Still, everyone was still thinking on how to find the seventh person that would finally allow them to summon Suzaku.

Good think Nuriko and Hotohori has stayed behind, to read some old scrolls. Plus, they knew a certain blonde shogun wouldn't think twice about killing them.

Still, Yui was never far from her mind. She was worried on how Nakago was corrupting her. What kids of lies had he told her to get Yui to think that she no longer cared?

"_How could she think that I would abandon her, she's my best friend!"_

Surfacing, she wiped the water from her eyes. She never would've guessed Yui would hate her.

That was when it came to her.

As long as Yui stayed in the Book of the Four Gods, she would grow more corrupted by Nakago as each day passed. So, she needed to find a way to send her home for good.

And, she did have three wishes after all…

Well, it was settled. She would use her first wish to send Yui home for good. It would stop Nakago and Yui would be safe.

Then, she and Tamahome could settle down and have a life together. With Nakago stopped, no one would be able to separate them.

* * *

Nakago rode with his army.

The objective was clear, bring back Miaka, but leave everyone else alive; and knowing just who they opposed.

It had taken several days of travel, stopping at any villages or houses, asking about a group of people who were traveling with a girl who wore a very short skirt.

They had been able to get enough information, and were now closing in.

He gave a bitter smile. That red haired bandit who had murdered Soi…he would have something special in mind for what he'd done.

* * *

Shoka smiled as she combed out Miaka's hair.

Miaka smiled as she was glad she had survived. It was like she had an older sister. But, she still missed Yui.

She could talk to Shoka about anything. Boys, clothes, even her relationship with Tamahome. Besides, it felt good to talk to another female.

"But it's not fair! I want…"

"Miaka, you need to be patient, and it's worth it. Besides, you could possibly get pregnant. What if you went back to your world? Could you raise a child alone?"

Miaka groaned. Her mother…..she'd skin her alive if she went back to her world pregnant and unmarried.

"Are you going to have children?" she asked.

Shoka stopped combing Miaka hair. Her eyes went sad.

Miaka turned, feeling horribly guilty. After all that Shoka had suffered…..

"Sorry! I didn't mean…"

Shoka held up her hand. Her eyes were sad, but she gave her friend a smile.

"It's okay, and yes, I do want a family, but after things are settled …but I don't think I will. I haven't…..I think that exorcism might've affected my ability to have children. But I can always adopt."

"It's just that….well, I have to wait. But it's so hard ……"

"Miaka, just be patient. You need to seal Seriyuu before you can consider having a life with Tamahome. When things are settled, you can both marry. "

"But Nakago……I still don't get it. Why would Soi tell me that I wasn't raped? And how could Nakago be that sick?"

"Do you believe Soi?" Shoka asked.

"Yes, she could've just let me think had lost…but she didn't. I don't know why, but I believe her. After all, why would she help me win? We're on opposite sides. "

"I wish I knew why myself, as it is odd, that she would tell you, and not let you go on thinking Nakago had raped you" Shoka commented.

"But, I still don't _why_ she told me. But, why didn't he go through with it? It would've meant total victory for him. He would've won."

"I guess time will tell." Shoka replied.

* * *

Tamahome sat near the river, thinking.

He looked down at his engagement ring. Only one person came to mind who would happily try to ruin his chances with Miaka. The person was cold, and ruthless, and had actually licked him.

He shuddered at the horrible memory.

If Nakago would go so low as to make Miaka think she had been raped…. He wouldn't put anything past him. What if he pulled the same stunt again, but went through with it?

He sighed, as looked around. At times, he felt so unworthy, and so helpless. If he were any sort of man, Miaka wouldn't need to worry about Nakago….or anyone else trying to stop her.

* * *

Nakago shook his head. He could sense her and was surprised to find her so easily. But then again, she had the smarts of a rotting piece of fruit.

"No killing, we're to bring back the priestess alive. Anyone who disobeys me will be cut down personally. I don't tolerate disobedience."

His unit looked up, a few visibly sweating.

He smiled, knowing they feared him, and they knew he could kill anyone who he deemed as a traitor…and did hesitate to do so.

"But if they fight back, use all methods needed for self defense."

A few men gave cold smiles, looking pleased.

Nakago just looked off in the distance. In full battle armor, he was more than ready for this.

* * *

Miaka looked up as Shoka had finished getting her hair in odangos. Something wasn't right.

Miaka gulped, as she got a bed feeling.

* * *

Nearby, her Suzaku warriors seemed to sense it too.

"Man, is it just me, or did…" Tasuki asked.

That was when an icy blast of wind came from nowhere. Tasuki swore, profusely.

Miaka stood still as she and Shoka waited, both unsure of what to do.

That was when a voice rang out. It was Tamahome.

"Run Miaka!"

"Come on!" Shoka said, as she dragged off the Suzaku no Miko.

* * *

The surprise attack had gotten them caught off guard. The soldiers were merciless, far out numbering them.

Most seem to gang up on Tasuki.

Nakago and Tamahome clashed, but not with swords, as they went directly into hand to hand combat.

Tamahome glared.

"You …. you'll pay for what you did to Miaka!" he snarled.

"How are ten gold coins?" Nakago asked casually.

"I hate you!" Tamahome responded, looking enraged.

Nakago smiled.

"The feeling is mutual."

* * *

Shoko and Miaka went into the animal den they had found.

It was a small, but both managed to crawl in. Still, Miaka gulped as she saw the few skeletons.

For a while, both waited in silence, scared of what was happing, but unsure of how to react.

That was when a voice ran out.

"Priestess of Suzaku, you have five minutes to surrender yourself, or I will personally behead your warriors. The choice is yours."

"Is that Nakago?" Shoka asked.

Miaka nodded.

"Everyone's fought to protect me, and I can't even…"

"It's not your fault" Shoka said.

"But you'll be a widow…"

Shoka looked down. She didn't say anything.

"Miaka, I will respect any choice you make, but I can't make the choice for you."

"Why? Why was I chosen? Can't I even do anything right?! I can't even keep my friends safe….."

Shoka smiled.

"Your heart is clean Miaka. I have full faith that things will be fine in the end. Just believe in yourself."

"Will you help me?"

Shoka looked down and gave small nod.

* * *

Nakago looked up, and frowned, slightly annoyed.

A strange female walked out of the woods.

The female wasn't Miaka, who was she? Her hair was dark blond…did she have Hin blood perhaps?

"And you are?" he asked.

* * *

Shoka looked on.

Tamahome, Chichiri, Tasuki, her beloved Mitsukake… all tied up and stripped to the waist. Each one appeared to be in a great deal of pain.

In fact, all looked like they had been whipped, she would recognize those marks anywhere.

Still, Tasuki looked like had been hurt the most. But, she winced as she heard him mumble Nakago's name, along with several profanities, two she hadn't heard before.

A few soldiers gave her cat calls; she threw them each a cold glare.

"Happily taken" she said, holding up her hand with her wedding ring.

"We got ambushed, no da!" Chichiri said.

She glared, looking at the blond man, whose hair was several shades lighter than her own. Vaguely, she wondered if they were related.

Looking down, she saw he was holding a black whip. She would bet her best hair pin that the blonde had been the assailant.

But it was the expression that really disturbed her. For someone who had probably viciously whipped every one, he didn't look ashamed, he looked….board.

"Are you Nakago?" she asked, disgusted by his brutality.

"I believe I asked who you are first" he replied, giving her an aloof glance.

"Answer me, if you expect to get an answer yourself" she replied tartly.

"I am Nakago, and you are?" he said, giving her sly smirk, as if her response had amused him.

"Shoka" she replied, showing no fear.

"Shoka, can you please be so kind as to fetch Miaka?" he asked pleasantly.

"How do I know you won't kill them? Release them, and she will surrender herself."

"No Miaka!" Tamahome shouted.

Nakago looked over and nodded.

The men chuckled and released them, each one moaning in pain. But Tasuki looked like had suffered far more than anyone. But, no one got up; they just lay on the ground, in agony.

Shoka turned. She didn't blame Miaka for this, Nakago was the one who had hurt the man she had recently married.

"Okay Miaka."

That was when Miaka walked out her, hair in odangos, wearing her school uniform. She showed no signs of being afraid.

Shoka gave a small smile, filled with admiration that her friend showed no fear.

"I'll only go with you, if you promise to leave them alone, and never come after anyone ever again!" Miaka demanded.

Nakago bowed.

"As you wish, Priestess of Suzaku" Nakago replied. Ha had no intention of making any promises to her, much less keeping them.

Miaka turned as she and Shoka hugged.

"Have faith in yourself, I know you can do more than you think" Shoka said.

Miaka nodded.

Walking over, she knelt down, and passionately kissed Tamahome. Both of them had tears falling. But she saw he was in too much pain to sit up.

Nakago would pay, she would make sure to get Yui home for this!

"We'll be together, and I know I can count on you. Don't worry about me. He needs me alive."

"Miaka, I swear I will get you back, you will summon Suzaku!" he said, sounding weak.

"I'm waiting" Nakago said.

Miaka walked over, her head high. She glared as she looked over, noting that he held a black whip.

"You won't get away with this!"

Nakago smiled.

"I already have."


	2. Chapter 2

Miaka blushed.

Nakago and his troops made camp, and group of soldiers were trying to flip up her skirt.

"Knock it off!" she said, holding her skirt down with her arms.

"Come on, I'll pay ya!"

"Leave me alone!" she snapped.

"Come on!"

Miaka glared as tears began to come. They were just bullying her.

"Leave me alone you ……" she said, as she glared.

"What are you doing?" a cold voice demanded.

"Uh…"

"Leave her alone, I didn't give you any orders except to bring her back alive. Are you so incompetent that I should demote all of you?"

"No sir."

"Good, so leave her alone from now on, but if she tries to leave the camp, stop her and inform me at once; understood?"

"Sir, yes sir" the group replied in perfect unison.

Miaka sniffed as the men walked off.

"Don't expect me to thank you" she grumbled.

"You brought it upon yourself Suzaku no Miko. What do you expect to happen when you walk around like that?"

She turned, and glared, and walked off, her nose in the air. There was nothing wrong with her school uniform.

That was when she sniffed, and began to walk off following her nose.

* * *

Peeved, she had followed her nose to find a small feast in Nakago's tent. She knew it was his because she recognized it….regrettably.

She practically drooled at the feast. All this for the Walking Icicle? Geeze, what was she going to eat? His scraps?

Still, she remembered Hokken, and …

"Hungry?"

She jumped like a startled cat, landing on her rear.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" she snapped as he walked past her.

He just ignored her and sat down his helmet and cape, and began to eat.

"You're eating with me, so you are more than welcome to join me" he said.

"Huh ?" she asked, standing up.

Nakago just swallowed he food before he answered her.

"I need to keep an eye on you, so you shall take all your meals with me."

"Like I can trust you? I remember what happened the last time I ate with you!"

He shrugged.

"I won't force you to eat, so if you desire to go hungry, that's fine with me. But, you will not leave this tent until I've finished."

Miaka looked on. The food did look good. But so did freedom …

"If you set one foot outside this tent, you won't get anything until tomorrow" he said calmly.

Miaka glared. She knew he meant it.

* * *

She smiled as she ate.

Reaching for another eggroll, she glared as Nakago had reached for it as well.

He smirked.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone eat so much. I might go bankrupt feeling you."

Miaka blushed, but defy grabbed the egg roll with her chopsticks.

Nakago just chuckled.

"Hmph, so where am I gonna sleep?" she asked, putting the egg roll in her mouth.

"Well, since we're sharing a meal, I see no reason why you can't share my bed as well."

Miaka spit out her food in horror. Nakago just smiled.

"After all, I need to keep an eye on you. You'll be sharing my horse, and since you'll be sharing my meals as well, I see no reason….."

"I'm engaged!"

"That doesn't matter to me, and you don't need to worry about your chastity. I'd have to be drunk and blind to even consider bedding you."

Miaka gasped, but insulted and relived.

"How can I trust you?"

"I'm under Yui's orders. Just as you warriors serve you, I serve Yui."

Miaka smiled. If Yui…she had to still care! There was still hope for them!

Still…she should be okay…at least for now.

"So basically, I'm going to spend all my time with you?"

Nakago nodded.

"I hope you will find my hospitality acceptable."

* * *

Shoka sighed. The injuries shouldn't get infected; the area had been full of medicinal herbs.

"We need to head back…"

"I'll kill him for this" Tamahome growled.

"Tamahome, the best revenge will be to defeat him. The sooner that is done, the sooner you and Miaka can be together" Shoka said.

"Besides, we might find the seventh person before we get back, if that's the case, we can bring back Miaka and summon Suzaku, no da!"

* * *

Miaka fumed as she waited on the other side of the curtain as Nakago changed onto a sleeping robe.

"Would you like to borrow something of mine to sleep in?"

"Hentai, and I'm sleeping on the floor!"

"And have you tell your friends about my lack of hospitality? I think not."

"Why does it matter to you where I sleep?"

"Because I don't trust you" he said, pulling back the curtain. He gave a bow.

Miaka gulped as she looked over at the sleeping area. It appeared to be neat, and she had to admit, the bed did look inviting….and big. It's not like they would be cramped.

"Well, are just going to stare all night?"

Miaka timidly walked forward, as Nakago let the curtain fall behind her.

She looked down, and knew she should've washed her clothes earlier today. Sleeping in her dirty uniform….. gross.

That was when something landed on her. Pulling it off her head, she gasped. In the light, she could make out a purple sleeping robe with a blush violet sash.

"Yui had me bring along some supplies for you."

Miaka sighed. This had to be another sign that Yui still cared. Things would be okay between them!

Someday, they would be sitting in Tokyo, eating ice cream…

Looking up, she saw Nakago smirk.

"Turn around!"

"Do you really think I'll take orders from you?"

She gasped.

"But, since I'm such a gentleman…

Miaka snorted.

"… I will do as you ask. There are other supplies for you in that bag as well."

* * *

Miaka smiled.

A comb, and some other small things, like some soap … Yui still cared.

In the candle light, she took out her odangos, and combed out her hair.

* * *

Nakago smiled.

The only reason he was obeying Yui requests was because he needed her wishes. If he had his way, Miaka would've been chained outside his tent and left outside in the elements, without food for interfering.

Still, if Miaka tried to escape just once, he'd have her wear a bell.

* * *

In the dark, she lay awake, very aware that she was in Nakago's bed.

Her mind went back to that dream she had once had. She's thought it had been in bed with Tamahome..but it had been Nakago.

So far, he was keeping his word, and was keeping his hands to himself. And the bed was big enough where they could give one another some space.

Was he even awake, or was he asleep? No, he was probably awake, silently waiting for her to go to sleep.

Since she knew she would need to rest, she closed her eyes.

* * *

Morning came, and she sat side saddle.

Several days had passed, as he didn't seem in any rush to get back.

She was getting used to the routine of being as close to Nakago as his own shadow…but that didn't mean that she liked it.

He seemed...no, he enjoyed teasing her.

And she had yet to get him back. Whatever she said, he turned into an insult or name for her.

Not to mention his stamina…

* * *

Nakago smiled as wrapped an around Miaka, and heard her swear.

Traveling with the Priestess of Suzaku was much more pleasant than he thought it would be, as he had been spending most of the time pushing her buttons whenever she pushed his, which was practically continuous. As a result, the squabbles, barbs and jabs between them had kept him amused all day.

His men would sometimes stop and stare as they exchanged insults. Had they talked back like she did, they would've been chi blasted, and they knew it.

Still, he had to admit, the Miko did have the ability to dish out some creative names and insults.

Her recent use of foul language during that last squabble had made some of his men glance over in shock.

* * *

They were camping along a river, and she screeched as he called her "Dumpling Head" after looking at her odangos as they ate lunch.

In fact, it was the only name he had called her by for the last two days, and it really getting on her nerves. It was "come here Dumpling Head" or "do you want more chicken Dumpling Head?" or even the dreaded "Dumping Head, you really should made an effort to not be so clumsy."

She knew she could still be a klutz, he didn't need to point it out…but he did, every chance he got.

And she responded, knowing she had no choice, as she knew that nothing would get him to call her by her name.

At least her skirt hadn't flipped up…so far.

Nakago just smiled.

She glared, than smiled as something occurred to her.

"Hm, you just need to make sure I can't escape, so you aren't _allowed_ to touch me. Big mean blondie has to follow the rules" she taunted.

Miaka picked up a handful of rice. Nakago raise a blond eyebrow.

"So, are you going to shove the food into your mouth like the pig you are?"

Miaka threw the rice. To her shock she must've caught him off guard as the sticky rice hit him right in the face.

Calmly, he began to wipe the rice off of his face, and glared as she picked up a chicken piece in the sweet and sour sauce.

"Hmph, take this!" she yelled as she began to throw the chicken pieces at the shogun, who swatted them away, but got his hands dirty. Tiny amounts of sauce had dropped onto his clothes.

Hands on her hips, Miaka gave a smirk. Nakago looked slightly messy.

"Aw, did the evil icicle get all dirty, and is he gonna cry ?"

Nakago glared. If Miaka had been a man he would've been chi blasted him for his insolence. Still, she would need to pay.

He gave a sly smile as he deiced to get down to her level, as he couldn't physically hurt her.

Mentally, he threw his bowl of tepid egg drop soup.

Miaka was too shocked to move out of the way. Bits of runny egg were on her clothes in her hair.

"You started it" he stated calmly.

Miaka gave a yell of rage as she began to throw everything she could get her hands on.

Nakago calmly closed his eyes as the thrown food seemed to hit an invisible barrier and freeze in mid air. The bits of rice and sauce lifted off him living him looked immaculate as usual.

All of the thrown food began to collect until it looked like a small food wall.

Puzzled, Miaka stopped to stare…..just as Nakago telepathically threw all of the food at her. Caught off guard, Miaka slipped and landed on her rear.

Chuckling, Nakago got up and walked over. He looked down at Miaka, who looked like she was ready to cry in humiliation. Food clung to her, making her look grubby.

"The Suzuko no Miko should take care to always represent her deity in a dignified manner. I don't know why he chose a naiveté brat who regularly disgraces his image:"

Miaka slowly stood up, showing no traces of anger, which had faded within moments. In fact, she had confident look.

"If you think I can't beat you, why do you trying to stop me!? You're scared, you blonde icicle!"

Nakago was somewhat surprised that she had actually had the gall to talk back to him, as she knew full what just what he was capable of.

And her words bothered him and he didn't know why. Maybe it was because he did know there was a small chance he could lose.

"Then I want to be defeated in a clean environment. Get this mess cleaned up, or you'll sleep outside tonight. And since you were so foolish as to play with your food, you won't get anything else until dinner."

* * *

As Miaka cleaned up the room, Nakago watched her as he ate a meal. She had brushed off the food but her whole outfit was dirty and she smelled like lunch.

She hadn't grumbled, not once and had seemed ignore him, not even asking for more food, like he thought she would.

Calmly, he watched as she finished up, knowing full well she would want to bathe.

A smirk came to him.

* * *

Miaka blushed.

They were outside, as he had found a place for her to take a bath.

"I'm not bathing with you watching me like some pervert!"

"You have no choice, as I cannot trust you. And your smell is distracting. So, either you bathe here, or if you want, I will bathe you myself."

Miaka blushed.

"Hentai!" she screeched. She glared at him.

Nakago smirked as he threw down the sleeping robe he'd brought with him.

He tossed into the ground near Miaka, turning around.

"You have thirty seconds to get into the water, or I will will bathe you myself."

* * *

As Nakago began to count down, Miaka stripped, setting her bra and underwear and shoes under the robe.

She held her clothes, feeling skittish.

Walking backwards, she kept an eye on the shogun as she got deeper into the water.

Taking a deep breath, she dove under scrubbing her clothes.

As she surfaced keeping the water up to her neck, she saw Nakago was practicing with his sword, which was something she had never seen him use. It was like it was a decoration.

"Let me know when you're coming out, unless you want to me to see you naked."

"Hentai!"

* * *

Shaking her odangos loose, she let her hair float, feeling almost like mermaid.

She wasn't sure how long she bathed, but she saw her clothes were dry.

Looking over, she saw Nakago seemed completely distracted. He had removed his clack and armor and stood in his clothes.

"I'm coming out."

"Thirty seconds."

Cat quick, she put on her underwear and the robe, knowing she didn't have time to put on her uniform

Decently covered, she sighed with relief, glad to be clean.

That was when he walked over to the edge of the water and turned his back to her.

Miaka gave a yelp as he took off his shirt.

"Now, I take it you won't mind waiting?"

"Huh ?" she asked, staring at the exposed skin.

He turned and gave her front view. His upper body was sweaty. His bare chest glistened in the sun like as if it was decorated with miniature jewels.

"I'm going to bathe in the river. I trust you won't mind waiting…Miaka?"

Miaka blink and looked away.

"No."

"Good, try not to get killed. But, unlike yourself, I do not mind if you watch me."

"Hentai!"

He smirked as his hands went to his pants. Miaka yelped and turned away.

* * *

She sighed as she saw the palace.

It was later afternoon, and she was dressed in her uniform once more, but had decided ageist her odangos.

Running up the steps, she smirked, than yelped as she tripped.

Looking behind her she saw a smirking Tomo, with one foot sticking out.

"You tripped me!"

That was when her face went red as she blushed.

Her skirt had flipped up.

"Interesting view" Nakago commented as she casually walked up the steps behind her, smirking.

"You saw…..aw crap!"

"See anything good ?" Tomo asked.

"Hm, just what did I see Miaka ?" Nakago asked.

"Shut up!"

* * *

The three of them sat down to tea, with Miaka pointedly ignoring them.

"The Emperor is throwing a feast, said he wants to celebrate your victory" Tomo said.

"How gracious of him, I'll look forward to attending with Miaka tonight. Where is he ?"

Tomo shrugged.

"I don't know actually, he was gone by the time I got up."

Miaka glared at Tomo. If he hadn't tripped her….not to mention she would see that gross…

"Tell me, what was it like?"

"Tolerable, although she is something of a glutton."


	3. Chapter 3

"We need to have her prepare herself the moment she arrives!" Hotohori said.

Everyone was safe, and back at the palace recovering from Nakago's attack. All were eager for Nakago's blood. But, how could they get Miaka back ?

The child looked up. He had been found on the streets, Nuriko had saved him. He was the seventh warrior.

Chiriko nodded. He didn't know why the grownups needed him, but it would be nice to have a family...and Shoka would his step mother soon.

"Okay…leave everything to me" Tasuki said, with a fanged grin.

Tamahome shook his head.

"I should save her…"

"Blondie would kill ya, and besides, I have some connections…"

* * *

Miaka sighed.

She has seen Yui twice during the day, and every time at dinner. Each time she had been ignored.

That dinner the first night…after a few taunts, she had been ignored.

Nakago was still following her like a shadow, but now she was somewhat used to it.

She was surprised to find she was board of all things, as Nakago followed her too close to give her any chance of escape. Not that she had expect anything else, but it was still irritating.

And she already knew rumors now claimed that just because she shared Nakago's room, she was also his woman.

She shuddered, as Nakago may be sexy, he was pure evil and she had no interest in being with a person who used people, was manipulative, and icy.

Plus, after what he'd done to Yui and Tamahome…she just didn't understand how he could be so vicious, yet he had left her with her virginity in Hokken.

She looked over, and saw he was leaning on a pillar watching her. He smirked.

Pouting, she looked back at the scenery.

So far, he'd kept his hands to himself. He still teased her and called her names, and the still had frequent spats, but he hadn't touched her at all.

So, she spent most of her time wandering around, and thinking of a way to defeat Nakago after her first wish was used, as she knew he would try and get revenge, but nothing had come to mind.

Looking over, she stared at Nakago. Why was he so cold? Did he have any family? And why had he left her a virgin?

She turned her head to the side, wondering what he had been like as a child. Could he have ever been a good person? Or had he been a bully? How had …who had raised him ?

He may be the Walking Icicle, but still, she doubted she could have a time where she could study him without fearing for her life ever again. Besides, she was kind of curious about him.

"It's rude to stare."

Miaka shrugged and looked away. It's not like she expected to get his life story, as she doubted she would ever learn about his past.

"Whatever."

With that, she sighed.

* * *

Tasuki smiled.

Tonight, he'd get Miaka, and they would soon stop blondie for good.

Pity it had taken so long, but he wanted to something extra special for certain blonde shogun…..

With a fanged grin, he smiled. It would be difficult, but he was sure he could pull it off.

It had taken a few favors, some black mail, and some money…but he had what he needed.

Many pairs of eyes watched him, curious.

"Now my minions, you are to do whatever you want…..but do not fail to bite!"

Some minions watched him, while others just ignored him. A few began to sniff one another. Some defecated.

* * *

Miaka looked over.

She had been getting into yet another fight with Nakago in the gardens after he had started calling her called her Dumpling Head again, when both heard several screams.

Then, she heard the sound of several things getting broken or knocked over. She frowned, as the palace was usually calm.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"How would I know? I've done nothing but babysit you since we've arrived."

Miaka stuck out her tongue.

That was when Tomo walked out. He was scowling, and looked to be in a very bad mood.

The first thing Miaka saw…it almost looked like his clothes had been chewed on, but was she seeing things?

"This is vile!" Tomo seethed. He walked over in a huff.

Nakago just raised an eyebrow.

Tomo turned and pointed to his clothes…which had several…they were chew marks after all.

Miaka was surprised. So she hadn't been seeing things after all.

"The palace is infested with rats! They're chewing and eating everything! My makeup got contaminated with rat urine and feces!" Tomo snapped.

Miaka snickered.

That was when Tomo turned to Miaka. Miaka gulped, as she knew how badly he hated her.

"I know you're somehow responsible for this!"

That was when he raised his hand to slap her…just as Nakago grabbed his wrist.

Tomo glared as he looked over, as he made face of complete disgust.

"You and I both know she did this!" he said, giving Miaka the evil eye.

Nakago raise an eyebrow. Miaka sighed with relief. Good thing he'd been around or she would've been royally smacked.

"My duty had been to watch her. She had neither the brains not the capacity to do something like that. We both know she's an idiot."

Miaka glared at Nakago.

"Walking Icicle" she muttered under her breath.

Tomo pouted as Nakago released his wrist.

"Instead of whining, we should leave and let the palace get eliminated from the rats" Nakago replied.

"Hm, good point. I'm going to need to replace my cosmetics in town anyway. But, what will you do about her? This could be an attempt to get her back."

"Are assuming she would escape while under my personal guard?' Nakago said, giving a slight smile.

Tomo gulped.

"Um, no, just that she will try and escape. And she seems to have the devil's luck half of the time."

"She won't escape, and if she does, I'll simply tie a leash on her."

Miaka glared as the two men chuckled.

* * *

Miaka scowled.

The hotel room they would share….very small.

After Nakago and packed his things, they had gone to the inn that was the just on the outskirts of town.

She looked over at the bed. They would be rather cozy this time.

The only good thing was that at least Tomo was still shopping. Not to mention that gross Emperor would be staying in a brothel, so she wouldn't be seeing him for a while.

She sighed.

She knew Yui would have a room next door, but her friend hadn't even acknowledged her.

* * *

The tavern…it sucked.

The men were making crude comments and Nakago hadn't tried to defend her. He seemed more interested in his dinner.

She was too frustrated to enjoy her meal when the men kept trying to look up her skirt. She just couldn't relax.

When one man actually crawled under the table, she dumped her hot soup on him, causing the other customers to laugh, as he ran off crying.

Furious, she knew she couldn't get them to stop. And she didn't know how to get Nakago to help her.

That was when she could've sworn she saw a flash of orange hair out the window.

Biting her lip, she wondered if she had been seeing things. Or, could it have actually been Tasuki?

She looked over. Nakago seemed to ignore everyone as he ate his dinner. Still, Tasuki could be rash.

"Hi blondie!"

Miaka and Nakago looked up in unison.

Tasuki stood a few feet away and gave them both a fanged grim.

Looking over, Miaka gulped when she saw the black look of hate on Nakago's face. It was clear he wanted to butcher him with his bare hands.

With that Tasuki turned and shook his rear at Nakago, and made kissing noises. The message was clear.

Nakago's hand clenched the cup he'd been holding, as it shattered from the force of his grip.

"Tasuki, be careful!" Miaka begged as the people in the room slowly began to notice what was happening.

"Aw, what's wrong blondie, still mad about Soi ? Did I make ya cry?"

That was when a cold burst of air blew out all the windows. Everyone screamed and dove for cover. Still a few people got injured.

Screaming, Miaka dove under the table, and saw Tasuki run off.

In the chaos, she tried to follow, but felt an iron grip clam down in her wrist.

Looking back was a mistake as the cold, enraged look on Nakago's face scared her. He looked down at her as if she was a bug.

That was when he began to drag her off, as she began to whimper.

* * *

Nakago was on his guard. He would not let Tasuki live for what he had said tonight.

Miaka was tied to a tree, sobbing.

He looked around, sensing he was being watched, but he couldn't risk leaving Miaka.

With her tied up, he patiently waited for the eventual fight, but he found his patience was dying off.

Looking over, he knew the best way to get Tasuki to come to him was simply a matter of the right bait.

Looking over, he saw Miaka was still crying, but she looked up at him.

Both stared at one another before he smirked and calmly walked over.

Panic soon replaced Miaka tears as he smiled and looked down at her, before he knelt down and looked directly into her eyes.

"Please don't…" she said.

That as when she gasped as he reached out and cupped her face.

"What…stay away from me!" she begged.

Nakago smiled as he quickly kissed her on the lips and placed his hands on her hips. He made sure to kiss her slowly, tasting her lips.

Pulling back, Miaka looked horrified, before she screamed in disgust.

"Don't kiss me you jerk!" she snapped.

That was when he saw a figure come out from the shadows.

"Tauski…" he said, standing up.

The bandit smirked.

"Kissing girls now blondie?"

"Feeling neglected?" he replied, licking his lips.

"I'd rather kiss horse dung."

* * *

Miaka gulped as they clashed.

Just how could Tasuki help her escape, and survive? It was suicide to get Nakago mad, than try to take him on.

That was when she saw a pair of glowing eyes.

"Tasuki!" she yelled as both men looked over as a tiger came out of the woods. It looked at Miaka, and licked his chops.

* * *

Nakago glared.

Now, how would he make sure his hostage survive? Not to mention deal with Tasuki….

Tomo was right, as Miaka's luck was uncanny.

Glaring, he knew the tiger would be his first priority, and that the odds were that they two fools would use the opportunity to escape while he dealt with the kitty.

The bandit gave him a grin.

"Wanna go and play with the kitty?"

"And neglect you?" he said, giving a sly smile. He had had enough of this.

* * *

Miaka screamed as the tiger was suddenly surrounded in blue flames as it began to be cooked alive.

The sight was so hellish, she closed her eyes. She could feel the heat from the flames.

Not to mention it stunk.

* * *

Nakago smiled as the cat was barbecued.

A new idea came to him as he stared at Tasuki.

He knew the odds were unlikely they had found the seventh warrior.

And what better way to send Miaka back; in a way that would make Tamahome mad?

He would leave her with visible evidence of the time she had spent with him…as a reminder to Tamahome how he had failed her yet again.

And to show Tasuki that he had failed to protect her as well. The bandit would be foaming at the mouth, but he would be too late by then.

He looked over and smiled as he used his chi, and mentally threw Tasuki over a hill and into the river. By the time the bandit came back up, it would be too late.

* * *

Miaka opened her eyes. The heat from the fire was gone. She screamed as she saw the charred remains of the tiger.

Looking around, she felt panic. Tasuki was gone, but Nakago wasn't.

"Tasuki ?!" she screamed.

"I'm coming!" he yelled, sounding nearby.

That was when Nakago walked to her and knelt down and began to nuzzle her…and kiss her neck. It was gentle…yet intense.

"What are you..." she asked, scared and confused. What was he up to?

Then she gasped and she felt…pain.

"Stop…" she said, not knowing what he was doing.

Than before she knew it, Nakago stood up and walked off…leaving her with a sore neck.

Dazed, she just watched him as he walked off.

* * *

Tasuki stood up dripping wet, only to find Nakago was gone. He managed to catch a glimpse of him as he disappeared in the forest.

As temped as he was to go after him, Miaka was his first priority.

Looking over, he ran over, puzzled on why Nakago had given up Miaka so easily.

Not to mention the dazed expression she had on her face.

Still, the important was that he had her back. Still, he'd get Nakago for throwing him in the river like that.

As he cut her free, she fell into his arms sobbing.

* * *

Miaka looked on, exhausted by the three days of hard riding. They were finally at Hong-Nan palace.

Tasuki had told her they had found the seventh warrior and the ceremony would take place as soon as possible.

Still, she knew that today, Nakago would be stopped and that she and Tamahome would be okay. No one would ever keep them apart ever again.

Still, what had he done to her that night?

* * *

Miaka yawned as she bathed. All she wanted was a nice long nap….and some food.

No sooner had she gotten back, she had been taken off to bathe. They were in a hurry.

Still, everyone had warmly greeted her, and was relieved that she had been brought back safely.

Still, she just wanted to rest after this. With Yui going home, Nakago would lose his wishes. And not doubt he would be mad, nothing would bring Yui back.

* * *

This was it, she would finally win.

Everyone just stared at her when she arrived inside the Temple Of Suzaku.

However, all they did was stare at her.

Miaka looked down. She had bathed, and was properly dressed…what was wrong? She knew she looked tired, but it couldn't be helped.

She looked down as she hadn't forgotten to bring the book, so what was wrong?

"What ?"

Shoka gulped as she pulled out a small mirror and walked over. Her eyes were full of concern.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Miaka asked.

Shoko held out the mirror.

"Look at your neck."

Miaka took the mirror and gasped.

On her neck….Nakago had given her a hickey that night.

Dressed for the summoning ceremony with Nakago's hickey…she blushed.

* * *

Tasuki swore.

Tamahome ran over.

That mark….it made him burn with rage, because it was a sign of what Nakago had done… because he had failed to protect his beloved.

"He did this to you didn't he?!"

Miaka blushed as she nodded. She felt like she had been disloyal.

"I'm so sorry!"

Shoka looked over. Her voice was maternal and calm.

"The best revenge will be Miaka using one of her wishes. After this, Nakago will no longer be a threat."

Shoka looked over and glared at Tasuki.

"Stop that kind of language, remember where we are!" she snapped.

Scowling, Tasuki obeyed.

Shoka looked around and faced the group. All of them looked guilty. No doubt each one was blaming themselves for Miaka's sufferings.

"We had no control over what he did, so no one is to blame. The import thing is that we'll soon stop him" Shoka said.

Tamahome looked over. The others sighed.

"Miaka…I'm sorry" Tamahome said.

"Tamhome…"

Hotohori nodded.

"She's right. We're wasting valuable time. Let's get this over with and stop him for good."

* * *

Miaka took a deep breath. The others had taken their places.

After all they she had endured, would this actually work? Could she finally do this?

Shoka stood off to the side. Everyone gave her a smile.

"You can do this Miaka, we all believe in you" Shoka said.

Miaka nodded, she wouldn't let anyone down. Nakago would pay for what he had done.

"I summon all the great forces of justice, faith and goodwill from the four corners of heaven and the four quarters of the Earth to call on you, the divine Suzaku. We ask that you descend from the seven constellations to the earth, to protect us and destroy all evil with your divine powers, for the sake of the people who worship you. We summon you thus! Descend upon us from the heavens."

As the last words left her lips, she threw the book in the alter fire and gasped as the phoenix god appeared.

He was rather handsome, she would give him that, and somewhat intimidating. But, he didn't look unkind.

She had done it.

"You have summoned me. What his your first wish?" he asked. His voice was stern, but he didn't sound angry with her…which was a relief.

"My first wish is to send Yui, Priestess of Seriyuu home to her own world…forever!"

She looked at Suzaku, yet she was nervous on what would happen. But, she would do this.

"Kaijin!"

That was when Miaka felt herself grow weak. She fainted as the alter fire turned a brilliant red.

* * *

Yui glared.

She was mad that Nakago had let her go…when she had told him to do the exact opposite.

"How could you ?!"

"I assure you, she was.."

Yui gasped as Nakago stared. Her body was fading ?!

"What's happening to me?!" she screamed.

Screaming, Yui faded completely .

Nakago stood up, looking shocked, as only one thing would explain what had just happened.

They had found the seventh Suzaku warrior….and Miaka had wished to send Yui home to her own world.

Nakago glared.

Any wish could come true, except for making priestess a permeate resident of the book. So if Miaka had made the wish to send Yui home….it would be granted.

Nakago glared. With Yui gone, his chances at victory were diminished.

Still, they wouldn't expect him to strike back, and now would be the best time to do so. Just because he didn't have any wishes, it didn't mean he was going to just sit back.

Since the wishes could still be made if the Suzaku idiots were killed; the quickest way to ensure victory was to make sure that Miaka lost her virginity.

He glared. His had been merciful to the Suzaku Priestess, but her luck was gone. Yui wouldn't be around to keep her safe, and he wouldn't be show mercy.

And since he couldn't afford for her to summon Suzaku again, he needed to take drastic action.

Scowling, he walked out of his chambers and headed into the library.

That Tomo…… if he didn't help. He would exterminate him with a chi blast.

* * *

"Hm, I see……" Tomo mused.

Nakago scowled. He needed to ensure Miaka lose her virginity. But, how to do it ? That was the whole problem. If she was willing, it could be done quickly.

Tomo gave a him a smile.

"You know, I think I have plan. I could disgust you as Tamahome, and you could marry her, and than…..no more virgin priestess."

"Would it work? "

"You will be able to dupe those fools. They'll just think you both want to get married. Say that now that Yui is gone, it's safe."

Tomo shuddered.

"Pity you need to bed Miaka, but it can't be helped. But what if she refuses you?"

"She won't and if she does, I'm sure I can entice her."

Tomo pouted.

Nakago glared and Tomo gulped.

"When can you have the potion ready?" Nakago said, giving Tomo a cold glare.

"Tomorrow, but you need to keep the real whelp occupied" he said trembling slightly.

Nakago smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Tamahome smiled.

After the ceremony, everyone had been exhausted, but they were happy with getting victory at last.

But Miaka…she hadn't responded when they had called out to her. She hadn't even moved. Had she been so weak that she had died?

Worried, he had run over to check on her after the ceremony had been done…..only to find her sleeping.

With time and some rest, everyone had recovered, as they knew Nakago had finally been stopped. For the first time in months they had been able to rest without fear.

Miaka was still recovering, but with all the sleeping and eating she had done…she should be fully recovered by tomorrow.

Alone, he smiled as he walked in the forest. He had wanted to think, and had left the palace.

With Nakago defeated, Miaka had no reason to be the priestess any longer….but…it was odd. If she wasn't supposed to stay here after she had done her duty….

Hm, maybe the fates were giving them a chance to have a life together before they would send her home.

That had to be it, as Miaka was being rewarded. She had been through so much…

Tamahome smiled. He would propose the second he had the wedding rings…..when he could afford to buy them.

Sitting on a rock, he didn't want to mooch off Hotohori, he wanted a palace of his own where he and Miaka could live in peace.

But, rings and a decent house would cost money…..money that he didn't have. He was dirt poor. And it would take a lot of money to give Miaka a life she was worthy of.

But, he'd come up with a way, as he didn't want to just mooch. He wanted to provide, and have things so that Miaka didn't have to work, he would do that.

Looking over he noticed something shiny in the river. It had golden glint.

Curious he jumped in, and smiled when he saw a gold coin.

"Hm, no one around so…this must be meant for me!" he said, giving a smile.

Pocketing they money, he looked over and was surprised to see yet another shiny object. He smiled, rubbing his hands together.

Walking in the river, he gave a smile as he quickly snatched the other coin.

Then he looked over as he saw several more coins that that seemed to be leading him up river.

* * *

After a while, he had over twenty gold coins.

Looking up, he saw the coin trail was leading into a cave. Maybe it was part of some huge treasure….treasure that he would soon get for himself.

Smiling, he headed into the cave…..just as a person walked out…his twin.

"The hell ….who are you?"

"You "the person said…in the voice of a blonde shogun.

That was Tamahome looked over…and saw Tomo stood next to an empty cage.

"What are you …"

That was when Tamahome was mentally thrown into the cage as Tomo quickly locked it.

"Stop whining, this is only temporary" Tomo grumbled. He was annoyed that it had to be his money that had been used to bait Tamahome.

"You stay away from Miaka!" Tamahome snapped at Nakago.

Nakago just bowed and headed in the direction of Hong-Nan place as Tamahome cussed him out in every language he knew.

"And what am I supposed to do with him?" Tomo called out.

"He doesn't like being licked" Nakago said, walking off. Only his voice now matched Tamahome.

Tomo blinked and gave Nakago a quizzical stare, but didn't say anything.

That was when Tamahome looked over and gave a shudder as Tomo looked at him.

* * *

No one acknowledged him as he walked inside the palace….it was priceless.

"Tamahome?"

Nakago looked over and smiled as Miaka ran over and they embraced. He smiled as he looked down into her hazel eyes.

Now, he didn't need to look around, as she had come to him….rather convent.

Miaka had her hair loose and wore a mauve sleeping robe, with a red-violet sash.

"I woke up, and they said you had gone out for a walk. You okay?"

"I just need to think. Look, with Nakago defeated, we don't need to wait. We've stopped him, so you don't need to be the priestess. The country is safe from him."

Miaka looked up.

"But he's still alive…"

"But he doesn't have his wishes. His powerless and you know that with Yui gone, he doesn't get any wishes."

With that he knelt in front of Miaka.

"Let's just get married…today. I love you and I want you make you my wife. And don't worry; I'll protect you from Nakago."

Miaka nodded.

"You're right. Let's get married."

* * *

He looked at himself in the mirror as he got dressed.

His wedding day.

After announcing his engagement, the Suzaku idiots had congratulated him, and Hotohori had told them they could marry in the gardens and that he would arrange everything himself.

Rather nice of them to do all of the work, he'd have thank them tomorrow.

He smiled, looking around. He had even been given the use of one the royal bedrooms for them to use for the wedding night as a gift.

* * *

He stood, waiting for Miaka.

In such a short time, the place had been decorated and a large feast had been prepared.

Everyone was anxiously waiting for Miaka.

That was when the whole crowed turned as Miaka walked up, dressed in a wedding dress of red, red violet, gold, and orange.

Nakago stared, surprised by how……ravishing she looked.

He gave a smile he began to exchange vows with Miaka. Her reaction in the morning would make all the trouble she had caused worth it.

Not to mention the wedding night would take place inside Hong Nan palace, right under the noses of the very people who were supposed to protect Miaka.

* * *

Miaka smiled as they went thought the ceremony.

As she looked into the eyes of the man she loved, she felt butterflies as the ceremony was completed.

No longer was Tamahome her boyfriend, he was her wedded husband.

It seemed like dream.

The reception was wonderful, and it seemed like it ended too soon, as Tamahome carried her to the room they would share.

* * *

Dawn came.

Tomo smirked as he opened the cage.

"Wake up" he said, with a smile on his face.

Tamahome glared. He was in a foul mood this morning.

He had played cards with Tomo all night, and had lost every single gold coin…and he was sure Tomo had been cheating the entire time.

"You're too late."

* * *

Miaka woke up.

She smiled as she remembered her wedding night. It had been beautiful.

The elegant bed chambers… the red rose petals that had been scattered around the room...

Everything had been right. It had been wise to wait until her wedding night, as hard as it had been.

Miaka sat up and tured around to kiss her husband…and stared in fear as she saw it wasn't Tamahome looking at her, but a very smug Nakago.

"Good morning wife" he said, sounding formal.

"You...I married Tamahome!" she said, as her face went ashen as she pulled the cover up to cover her breasts.

That was when Nakago morphed into Tamahome. He smiled.

"It was a simple illusion. I'm surprised you were so gullible. Not to mention ...eager." he said, in Tamahome's voice.

Miaka began to cry. She had never thought he would be so cruel as to take away the one thing that would…..she had failed not only the man she loved, but her friends who had been counting on her.

"How could you……."

"It was easy when you looked so delicious. I was more than happy to comply" he said, with a suggestive smile.

Miaka looked down. Nakago had been her first……

She cried as Nakago got out of bed and began to dress. When she looked up, he had his pants on.

"Now, I……"

That was when the door flew open.

Both looked to see Tamahome glared at them. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was unruly, and his clothes were wrinkled and filthy, but he was still looking angry enough to kill.

Tamahome glared, as one glance told the whole story.

"I'll kill you!"

"My wife pleased me last night" he replied. "I had no idea she was ...so...curved" he said.

"I'll kill you for raping her!"

"I assure you, she was very willing. She certainly didn't complain" he replied, smirking.

Tamahome glared.

"You'll pay!"

"Tamahome!"

"Miaka, stay back!"

* * *

With the sheet wrapped around her like a dress, she stood on the balcony as Nakago and Tamahome clashed.

They had ended up in the gardens below, after Nakago had caused Tamahome to crash through the balcony.

She cried out in horror, as she saw Nakago sprained both of Tamahome's wrists.

As Tamahome fell to the ground in pain, she didn't see the crowed that had begun to gather.

* * *

Shoka gently tended to Tamahome, as everyone glared at a blonde shogun.

After the fight had been broken up, they had gathered in the library, with everyone wearing a sleeping robe.

Miaka had told everyone what had really happened yesterday. Everyone was devastated. This meant Nakago had won.

However, everyone knew nothing could be done.

"Hotohori ?" Miaka asked as the whole room glared at Nakago.

"Yes ?"

"Can I go back to my world?"

"Since you…..well, you are no longer the priestess, and I don't think you'll be sent back to your world ever again "Hotohori said.

Miaka looked down, unsure of what to do next.

Nakago just smiled.

"Now, as she is my wife, her place is with me."

Miaka shook her head.

"You already took my virginity, isn't that enough?!"

"I will personally execute all of you…unless my gracious wife takes her rightful place beside me."

He and Hotohori glared at one another.

"And you…… I will declare war on you and reduce your kingdom to a wasteland."

Miaka looked over.

"Please leave them alone" she begged.

Nakago gave her a smile.

"Stay with me, and I will not harm your sensei. It's not like Suzaku can be summoned anyway as you failed your duties. "

Miaka looked over. Nakago wouldn't have any guilt if he killed them all. No to mention Shoka had just …..she was pregnant.

"I'll do it."

The room was filled with sounds of disgust…and a lot of swearing.

"I advise that you all stay out of my business from now on, or I will have you arrested."

Nakago smirked. Now, his revenge was ensured.

* * *

Miaka cries as she packed

Giving her virginity to him...it could never be changed. Even for him, this was beyond cruel. Never had she even though that would do something so...

To think it was him who had...touched her...kissed her...seen her...

Then she put her hand to her mouth and ran outside. The memories were enough to make her ill.

She vomited over the balcony, feeling sick to her stomach

She hated him. He had tricked her into thinking it was Tamahome she had made love with on her wedding night. To do something so cruel and...manipulative!

"Icy, cruel, sadistic..."


	5. Chapter 5

She glared as they were riding back with Tomo.

Since only two horses had been brought along, she had to ride with Nakago, and it made her blood boil.

The good-bys had been very painful, as she knew she was the only thing that was stopping Nakago from turning her friends into tiger food.

Still, at least she knew they would be left alive….not that she trusted Nakago to keep his word. She knew it was just a matter of time before he did something to them.

She frowned, as she wondered what she could expect when they got back. Would he….

"So…have fun ?" Tomo asked.

"Shut up!" Miaka snapped. She turned and gave him a glare.

"How was she ?"

Miaka glared, making a mental note to kick his ass the first chance she got.

"Rather greedy."

Miaka gasped and blushed.

"I hate you Nakago!"

* * *

They had stopped to look at a map, and get some water for the horses.

"Hm, it just depends on how fast you want to get back" Tomo mused.

"I'm in no hurry."

That was when Nakago turned as he felt something hit his head. Tomo looked up, curious.

Turing, Nakago saw Miaka glaring at him. She was next to a peach tree. Nakago smiled, as this was too good an opportunity to resist.

"Patience my dear wife. Can't you give me some rest?"

"You…" she said, blushing.

"I'm going to vomit" Tomo muttered.

Nakago casually picked up the peach she had just thrown. Slowly, he bit into the fruit and appeared to be savoring it.

Both Tomo and Miaka stared at him.

"You are much more succulent" Nakago said, taking a bite, and licking his lips. He looked directly at his blushing wife.

Tomo just stared, as Miaka gave Nakago a rude hand gesture.

* * *

Tomo sighed.

All Miaka and Nakago did… they were either fighting, or he was flirting with her and she yelled at him.

And it was giving him a migraine.

He had actually been forced to make himself temporarily deaf so he wouldn't go insane.

* * *

Miaka sighed. Several days had passed, and she only loathed her husband more with each second.

"I want separate bedrooms!" she demanded.

Tomo clenched his teeth in frustration.

"Why ? I thought I pleased you?" Nakago asked.

Miaka snorted.

"You're never touching me again!"

"We're sharing the same bedchamber" Nakago said. "You will spend the nights in my bed."

Miaka swore.

"Fine, but you try and touch me, I'll…."

"Would like some suggestions?"

Tomo groaned as Miaka screeched loud enough to wake the dead.

* * *

They stopped for a picnic lunch.

Miaka was gobbling her own share, and ignoring her husband.

"I don't want food, I 'm hungry for my wife" Nakago said.

Tomo made a groaning noise.

"I'm going to vomit" he muttered. He pushed away his own lunch, disgusted.

Miaka glared. He had no shame, making it very evident he wanted her.

She swallowed her food made a face at him.

"You seemed to enjoy our wedding night" Nakago said casually.

Miaka blushed. Then she smiled. Time to give him some payback.

"You know, if you had to disguise yourself as Tamahome, you gotta have something to hide. You probably….scrawny."

Nakago smiled.

Tomo looked over, vaguely wondering how Nakago would react.

"Than it seems I'll have to show you."

That was when Miaka stared as he stood up and slowly began to take off his clothes.

Tomo looked over as his own jaw dropped.

* * *

Miaka stared as her husband slowly began to take off his clothes….and she had to admit..his body was far from scrawny.

His chest….

His bicepts…..

His six pack….

That was when she yelped as he hand went to his pants.

"Ready for the main attraction?" he asked, smirking.

Blushing, Miaka ran off.

* * *

Miaka placed a hand to her beating heart.

Nakago was right, she was impressed with him.

"He's…a... I'll never hear the end of this!"

* * *

At the palace, Tomo immediately walked off, heading into town.

Miaka glared

They only bath she had gotten was when she had jumped into the river….fully clothed.

She sighed as she wanted nothing more than a hot bath with scented oils….

"Now, shall I arrange for us to bathe together?"

Miaka walked off, cursing, but ignoring her husband.

Then she smiled, as she off in the direction of his bed chamber.

* * *

She smiled, holding the coins.

Nakago always kept a small stash of money that she had discovered in his room the last time she had been at the palace.

Quickly, she stuffed some coins into her bra.

* * *

She sighed as she sat in the hot water.

After "borrowing" the money, she had come to the bath house in town.

Sneaking out had been a pain, but it had been worth it.

Clean, she sat in the warm water. Only a few other women where here, so she could use the time to herself.

* * *

Miaka gulped.

She had seen…aw crap!

Tomo was using this same bathhouse. But, since the men and women used different areas, she should remain undetected.

Vaguely, she wondered what he looked like underneath all that makeup he wore.

"He's probably butt ugly" she murmured.

* * *

Tomo sighed.

That Miaka…an uncouth, wretched….

"Tomo?" a voice asked.

Tomo looked up, and raised an eyebrow. What was Nakago doing here?

Still, he wore a bathing robe….maybe he had come here to bathe and relax ?

"Yes ?"

"Have you seen her?"

"No, why?"

Because she stole some of my money. And a woman matching her description came in her earlier."

"Just get rid of the wench."

"I think not. If she dies, those fools will raise hell."

"Just have them killed."

"They're a waste of resources."

"Then feed to them to tigers!"

"I'll deal with them later" Nakago said, as he began to head the saunas. "Just come find me if you see her….or don't let her leave."

Tomo gulped, as he knew that by the tone Nakago used…he was dead if he let Miaka walk out of here.

* * *

Miaka was heading to the bath house restaurant….and felt someone grab her wrist.

Turing she saw Tomo, and he wore a mud mask.

"You wench, you are coming with me!"

Miaka spat in his face.

"Don't you ever touch me again!"

Tomo glared. And raise a hand to slap her.

Miaka glared. Pouncing like an angry cat, she took all of her frustrations out on a very surprised Tomo.

* * *

Nakago had been looking for Tomo, when he saw people were watching something.

Curious, he looked over.

Miaka and Tomo were fighting in their bathing robes…and Miaka was winning.

Most people watched the fight with interest, some looked unsure, and even some of the staff looked nervous about stepping in.

Smiling, he casually stepped in, and swung Miaka over his shoulder. Miaka struggled to get away, but he held her in place.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Miaka glared.

Still, Tomo would have two black eyes. She had managed to get him pretty good.

But she knew who was holding her. She didn't know how she recognized him, but she did.

"You know, I think we need to spend some time alone. Just the two of us. I think I'll take you on a wedding trip" Nakago said.

The comment brought Miaka into instant submission. Her body went as limp as a noodle in hot soup.

The thought of being alone, and completely dependent… on Nakago of all people….she would be safer with Tomo.

Then, her stomach began to feel queasy.

Moaning, she had only seconds to react.

Her aim wasn't intentional...but still, she wouldn't complain, but she did want to rinse out her mouth.

Tomo looked horrified and Nakago even gave a small smile of amusement as Miaka had thrown up all over Tomo.

* * *

Tomo had gone off to clean up.

With her day ruined, she had reluctantly agreed to come back with Nakago. Dressed, they walked side by side back to the palace.

"We'll go camping."

Miaka moaned loudly. Why couldn't he take her someplace nice? Since coming to the book, she like camping well enough, but she preferred being indoors, and sleeping on a soft bed.

"I sure we can rekindle the same passion we shared on our wedding night."

Miaka put her hands over her mouth.

"I'll see if we can leave tomorrow morning. I know of a secluded waterfall."

That was when Miaka vomited all of Nakago's immaculate boots.

* * *

Coming back, she had sulked in her…they're bedroom while he went about his own business.

He seemed peeved about her vomiting on his shoes, but he didn't say anything.

When dinner had come, she had been so frustrated, that she had gobbled more food than usual. The suggestive looks from everyone only made it worse.

Tired, she had left, and had taken some tea and dessert in the bedroom, before going to bed early.

* * *

Miaka woke up, feeling queasy.

She had had a dream; she was on boat and was severely sea sick. Only, she soon realized it wasn't a dream.

Waking up, she stumbled out of bed.

"Crap!"

Falling on the floor, she scrambled to get up and make to the balcony before she made a huge mess.

Thankfully, she made it in time.

Shaky, she groaned as she sat on the deck. What was wrong with her? Still, she felt better.

"Well Dumpling Head, not feeling well?" he husband asked from behind her.

"Kiss my ass!" she retorted.

That was when she yelped as he began to lift up her sleeping robe. Turning, he smirked and she saw her robe had been lifted to her kneees.

She breathed right in his face, giving him a chance to smell her no so fresh morning breath.

He scowled at her, and she glared right back.

* * *

By afternoon, they were on the road, just the two of them. She was sharing his horse, as he was dressed casually without his armor, but wore his blue cloak.

They had each brought more clothes, but that was about it.

For an undetermined amount of time, they would camp, and he would take her to that supposedly secluded waterfall.

Claiming he wanted to get to know her better, and that she should trust him, he had just some money and some food and a flagon they would share, along with a few other small supplies.

Which meant she have no choice but to be dependent on him for everything. But, he claimed he knew of several locations were they could find food and shelter.

Still, she was feeling better, at least physically. Maybe she had just gotten sick.

* * *

She grumbled, as she carried the flagon. He ordered her around like a dog!

They had been on the road for just over a week. Every morning, it was her job to fill up the flagon.

Camping with Nakago sucked. He was bossy, and somewhat of a letch, but it wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be. At least he hadn't tried to look up her skirt, but he had made several suggestive comments about her legs.

She was debating on burning her school uniform and wearing some of the Hanfu style clothing she had brought with her. But, she knew he had so shame, so it didn't matter what type of clothing she wore.

That was when she dropped the flagon, and ran to some bushes.

"Not again…."

Seconds later, she was vomiting.

Afterwards, she ran over to the creek and rinsed out her mouth.

Sitting, she wondered if she was allergic to something.

Miaka gulped. Something just occurred to her.

She hadn't her monthly curse, and she had been sick every morning…..and she and Nakago had…..

"On no…."

She was carrying his child….which had been conceived on her wedding night. It was the only explanation.

Sobbing, she cried, placing a hand over her belly.

She didn't believe in abortion, she could never live with herself if she killed her own child. Even though it was Nakago's baby…she still wanted it.

Still, why tell him? It's not like he loved her. He probably didn't like kids…..he might even try and kill it.

Biting her lip, she quickly retrieved the flagon, and began to fill it with water.

Until she had some idea on how he would react, she would keep this too herself.

* * *

Nakago frowned.

After one week of traveling, he knew something was going on.

He'd noticed Miaka had been acting different. She had been sick every morning, and had been more ornery than usual.

Did she think he wouldn't miss her retching like a sick cat?

And he could swear she was getting fat. Still, she had had always been ….pudgy. So, it was really hard to tell.

Either way, he was going to find out what was going on.

That was when she came back. He looked over and saw she was glaring at him…again.

"Here's your water Walking Icicle."

With that, she threw it over to him. It landed near him.

He looked up to see she was walking off.

"And where are you going?"

"None of your business!"

* * *

Miaka gulped. This bath had to be quick. That husband of hers could sneak up on her with the ease of a cat.

Quickly, she removed her clothes and sighed as she stepped in the lake. He should be busy preparing breakfast.

Still, she should see a doctor soon, just to be sure.

That was when she gulped as she looked down.

She didn't need a doctor, as her belly was slightly swollen. Any idiot could see she was pregnant.

It must've been so gradual, that she hadn't noticed. But, she hadn't really even considered the possibly of getting pregnant she hadn't had a reason to look.

Maybe she really should start wearing some robes she'd brought. The Hanfu style would hide her condition better.

She looked down, wondering how long it would be until he found out. He had to be suspicious, as she was now eating even more than ever, and it was hard to vomit without him noticing.

Still, sooner or later, she would need to tell him as she would eventually need new clothes. Her uniform wouldn't even be practical.

She placed a hand on the swell of her belly. What kind of person would he child grow up to be?

But more importantly, how would it view its father?

She sighed. She had never thought that things would change so dramatically.

That was when she felt him staring at her. Gulping, she looked to find him glaring at her, than at her slightly swollen belly.

He had never made a sound.

Tears came, and she blurted it out, knowing that he already knew.

"I'm pregnant! "

Nakago gave her cold glare.

Miaka gulped. She didn't like the icy way he glared at her.

When Nakago took one step forward, she whimpered and took a step back. She could see he was trying to keep calm, but he was infuriated. His icy gaze seemed to chill her blood.

"Come here" he ordered.

Miaka shook her head. If she hadn't been naked, she would've tried to run off.

Speaking of, she yelped as she covered her breasts, grateful that the water came to her hips.

Glaring, Nakago took off his cloak and it landed in a heap near the lake.

"Cover yourself; ten seconds" he ordered coldly as he turned around. His tone warned her that his patience was fading quickly.

Quickly, Miaka obeyed. Standing on the shallows, she turned her back as she covered herself. She wrapped the cloak around her like a dress.

Turning, she barely had time to gasp, as he pulled her up onto the grassy bank.

She looked down.

"Show me your stomach."

Miaka gulped as she pushed the cloak aside to expose her slightly swollen belly. Would he simply just eliminate the pregnancy right here?

To her shock, he placed his hand on her belly, being gentle.

When he pulled back, she covered up. Looking up, she glared.

"If you didn't want me to have kids, you should've left me alone!"

"As I recall, you didn't complain" he said, looking at her like she was a pest.

That was when he stormed off, without saying a word.

Crying, Miaka fell to the ground.

* * *

He had been gone for several hours, and she was wondering if he had decided to just abandon her.

She had stayed at camp, scared that he would return and demand that she eliminate her pregnancy…or that he would just kill her.

But, as time passed, she began to get worried when he didn't come back by noon.

* * *

Nakago smirked among the corpses.

He'd gone off to think on how to handle things, and had been walking in the woods for several hours.

He didn't want to go back until he knew how to handle things…and until his anger had had a chance to cool off.

Consequently, he'd been walking for several hours.

Angry, when the group of bandits had tried to mug him….well, they made themselves a prime target for him to vent his frustrations.

And since they were criminals, he was actually making the world a safer place.

As he cleaned his sword on the grass, he smiled. At least his foul mood had improved somewhat. And those bandits had had some supplies which would prove useful.

Sitting back, he began to think. He actually felt calmer.

Tomorrow, he'd take Miaka to the nearest doctor to confirm her pregnancy. Still…..

He knew he could never be a decent father, not after the hell he had endured as a child. Just how could he raise a decent person after….everything ? He was no role model for anyone, much less his own child.

He had never wanted to have children, but he didn't see why he needed to be involved. Besides, he would never consider killing the child…not after he had killed his own parents.

Miaka could raise the child alone, and he would make sure they had what they needed.

* * *

Miaka looked up as Nakago had returned. He stopped and they stared at one another.

It was twilight, and she had built a fire. The only thing she had gotten for dinner was some wild fruit and few fish.

He didn't look mad; his face was back to its usual aloof expression.

Taking a deep breath, she knew she had to tell him. She stood up.

"I'm having this child."

He walked over and sat near the fire.

"If you need anything, ask."

"What?"

He looked over.

"I will see to it you are properly cared for."

She frowned.

"Does this mean you'll let me keep the baby?"

He looked at the fire.

"You're seeing a doctor tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

Morning came.

She sat up, relived to not feel the urge to vomit. After all this time, it felt nice to wake up on her own.

Looking up, she saw Nakago was gone, as he must've gotten up earlier. Still, she knew he was around, maybe getting the water…..as the flagon was missing.

She smiled as she stood up, smelling the fresh air. The sir was still cool, but it felt nice. The blankets really did help.

That was when her stomach growled loud enough to wake the dead.

"Hungry wife?"

Miaka looked over, to see Nakago smirking as he held the flagon. She had never heard him walking…as usual.

She stuck her tongue out at him as he chuckled.

"Get dressed, and we'll eat breakfast in town."

Miaka smiled. She jumped up, as the thought of having a hot meal….now that would be heaven!

* * *

"No."

Miaka turned as she held her school uniform in her hands. What was it now?

"Wear the other clothes I bought for you."

"There is nothing wrong with my clothes!"

"I do not want my wife wearing such a short skirt and risk the possibility of anyone seeing your underwear."

Miaka blushed.

"Hentai!" she snapped, as reminded tripping, and how he had gotten a first class view.

He crossed her arms and smirked.

"The sooner you're dressed, the sooner we'll eat."

Miaka frowned but put away her uniform, and began to get the Hanfu style clothing.

* * *

The top part of the teal coat came down to her hips, so she put on the long blue green skirt and tied the blue-violet sash.

She decided to put on the deck style shoes. They were a blue, and she should save her other ones.

"You better not be watching me get dressed!" she warned. She wouldn't put it past him to peek.

"Nothing I haven't seen before" he replied as she blushed. He sounded like he was just beyond some bushes.

* * *

There was one last piece of fruit, she growled like dog with rabies.

She had eaten three times more than her husband, and the people had stared, but she was too hungry to care.

That was when both had reached for last piece of fruit. She growled and gave him a glare.

"Mine" she warned.

He didn't back off, and when he made it clear he wasn't going to listen; she tried to bite his hand. But, his reflexes were faster.

Smiling, he broke it on half.

"Don't you know it's polite to share?"

Miaka waved the waitress over as she chewed.

"Can I get more soup please?"

* * *

Miaka sat and waited with Nakago. .

After asking a few questions, the doctor had given them both a smile.

"Yep, I'd guess you're pregnant."

She placed a hand on her stomach. A baby was growing inside her. Just hearing it confirmed…..she was nervous.

"Now, you need to take it easy, a new mother will be extra vulnerable. If you feel tired, rest. Don't strain yourself.

"Can we still lie together?" Nakago asked casually.

Miaka blushed. She swatted his arm as he ignored her.

"Yes, the baby will be safe. But, you must still be careful. She shouldn't be strained in any way, so you must be careful."

* * *

Miaka looked over hairpins as Nakago was buying some food.

Since they were pretty close to the waterfall, he would take her there, and they would head back at a later time.

She sighed.

Nakago was many things but a liar wasn't one of them. If he had told her that he would provide for her, he would.

Still, she wished he hadn't asked the doctor such an embarrassing question. But, she hadn't really been surprised; as he had made it clear he still wanted her.

Still, it sounded like he was going to shun his own child. That had been on her mind all morning.

Did she want that?

No, as much as it surprised her. He had to take responsibility for what he had done, but nothing she could think of would convince him otherwise. If he wanted to ignore his own baby, he would do so.

She didn't want to raise the child alone, and by Nakago willingly caring for her…maybe there was a small chance she could convince him to get involved.

* * *

On the road, she had noticed he had been gentle with her. He had lifted her up on the horse, acting like she was as fragile as glass.

"Nakago, don't you want to be involved?"

"No."

"So I'm going to raise the child alone?"

"I'll assist you financially, but you can raise it. I have no interest in getting involved."

She sighed.

"Please, just…..try. "

"Why?"

She sighed.

"How is the child going to feel when it knows its own father doesn't care?"

"I'm sure you'll do fine without me."

She sighed.

"I know what it's like to think that your own mother doesn't like you. My mother…she would slap me, and I felt….unwanted a lot. I don't want our child to feel the same way."

He didn't respond. She bit her lip.

"Please, just until I give birth? After that, if you still don't…I'll never bother you again. If you're going to ignore your own child, I don't want to raise him inside the palace."

"And where will you go?"

"Where I can raise my child in peace, so back to Hotohori. I know he could help me. Besides, I don't like the Emperor."

He chuckled. Miaka would be safer at the place and on her own; his child would live in constant danger. She was fool if she thought she would be safer if they lived apart.

But, he knew she would seriously consider going back. That would only mean her death.

Still, he'd deal with the Emperor personally…when he could get away with it. Still, he doubted that even he could get away with murder….but he still had several months.

And after that, what would he do with Miaka and his child? They would be seen as accomplices, and he knew she would be beheaded and her child would be left to survive on its own, or she would be thrown in jail with her child.

Still, he several months to decide on how to handle things. But he knew one thing. No matter what, she was staying by his side.

Getting involved…..him raising a child when he couldn't even save his own mother? After he had been a child concubine …..

Maybe it was time she knew the truth about his past. He would tell her what had happened and take things from there.

"We need to talk by the waterfall."

"About what?"

"My past."

* * *

In the sun, they sat next to one another. The beautiful waterfall didn't help ease the tension between them.

"Why do you want me involved? You do recall what I've done to you? Do you really trust me to take care of a baby?"

Miaka sighed.

"I don't want our child to feel rejected by you, and that's what you're doing. And why were you so determined to get Yui's wishes?"

He gave a sly smirk. Time for her to know all about the father of her child.

"I was from a tribe known as the Hin….."

* * *

She was too horrified to speak.

He had been the child concubine of the Emperor…..his mother; his tribe….he has even told her the truth about his relationship with Soi.

"Well now, how does it feel knowing you carrying the child of the Emperor's former concubine?"

Miaka just got up and left, sobbing.

He just stared out at the water and gave a bitter smile. She had wanted the truth and she had got it.

* * *

Miaka felt horror. She sat beside a creek.

Now, it all made sense, on why he had been so determined for revenge, what had turned hum from in innocent child…to a twisted, merciless shogun.

That was why he didn't wanting to do with the child, because not only of what had endured, but how it was preventing him from making the world pay. He had vowed revenge on the world, and with her baby, he couldn't do that.

Still, there had to a way. But how could she get Nakago to take any interest in his baby? If he felt like he couldn't' raise a child because of his own childhood….and if he saw it as the one thing that was stopping him from his long awaited revenge…..

Maybe if they went to the area if the Hin…if he could remember his own family and tribe…..the love he had once had for his life…..

Before life had turned him from an innocent boy to a child who knew only one kind of life, he must've known what it was like to be loved and wanted. He must've been happy if he sounded so bitter when he had told her.

And there had to be some honor with him. He could've just raped her disguised as Tamahome, but he had not only married her, he hadn't forced himself upon her.

Still it's not like going there would change him into doting father over night. And it would only happen if he cared about the baby…

But if he remembered what it was like to be loved……

A second chance to not see him as villain, but as a person….. maybe that's what she needed to do. If she could give her marriage a chance and try and show him that she cared about him…

But did she care? He had done so many cruel things……

But, he has already suffered so much. If she could try and see him as person…..maybe it could work.

And she had less than a year….but if he had never raped her after all this time, maybe it was possible find a man under that Walking Icicle.

* * *

She walked back.

"I want to go to the land of the Hin."

He looked over. His face was back to its typical aloof expression.

"No."

"Yes, I want to see where you grew up."

"I grew up in the Emperor's bed" he said, giving her a cold smile.

"Nakago, I want to see the land of the Hin tribe. And I want you to know I forgive you for the past and I'm going to give our marriage a chance. I want you to be involved."

Miaka gulped as she saw the sly smile on his face.

"I don't care if you forgive me or not, but I am not taking you to the valley of the Hin…..unless I will be compensated. Only if you agree to lie with me will I take you."

* * *

Miaka stared at him. Was sex all he thought about?

Trust him enough to….well, what better way to prove her trust in him? And if he had never raped her….especially after Hokken….and had been so gentle on their wedding night….

Then, she could trust him to not touch her until she was ready. It was a huge risk, but if she was right, she had nothing to fear.

"Only after we arrive in the valley of the Hin."

* * *

He hadn't been back to his home since that day.

So, he had said the one thing that was supposed to make Miaka back off…and it hadn't worked.

And for her to say she was forgiving him and giving their marriage a chance, he wasn't sure to laugh, or to take her seriously.

Still, would she really be willing to bed him? Granted, he still wouldn't touch for the same reasons he hadn't before….he knew she didn't have any desire for anymore physical intimacy. She might stare, but she didn't trust him, and he didn't blame her.

Not that he wouldn't t turn her down, as he had enjoyed his wedding night. But he wanted her to be willing.

If only he hadn't been one of the one chosen….he could've died along with the rest of his tribe…his life…all worthless……all of his work, and he hadn't gotten him any closer to his revenge…all thanks to Miaka….and his lack of precautions.

* * *

He looked around.

Consequently, the valley was only few days away from the waterfall.

Miaka had been suspiciously nice him. She had stopped avoiding him, and seemed to be making a sincere effort to get along with him.

It was weird as they had been adversaries for so long….but at the same time…he had been jealous of how someone as weak and annoying as Tamahome got what he wanted, and had someone in his life that he had completely trusted and loved.

True, he knew he and Miaka were interested in one another physically, but they also had an emotional trust as well…and that was something had hadn't had with anyone since his mother, not even with Soi.

He went back to the day he had first seen Miaka…..

He'd been fully dressed in his armor….and she……she had looked…..never would he have guessed that they would not only get married, she would be carrying his child…..

She had worn the same uniform as Yui, and had looked …trusting. It hadn't taken much effort to get her to share his horse.

She hadn't been pretty, but there had been something pure about her looks, or the way she freely expressed herself.

If circumstances were different, than perhaps he would've been more excited about becoming a father….but, he didn't need the complications of a child in his life. He had enough to deal with as it was.

He'd lost everyone he cared about, from Soi to his mother....and he was responsible for both of their deaths.

He'd cremated his mother, and Soi had died because he had been distracted.

Still, he knew what it was like to grow up feeling abandoned….and how could he explain to his child…..no child should feel all alone like he did. Even though Miaka would be caring for it, his child would eventually see his disinterest as rejection.

But, it……it was a risk he didn't want to take. Miaka would probably be better off without him anyway…and maybe he should just send her to live with Hotohori.

The less time he spent around her, the easier it would be to forget her…and his child.

* * *

He looked on. The area was full of memories, both good and bad.

No traces of his village remained, yet everything looked the same as it had since the days of his childhood.

It would be easy to find food and shelter….

And how should he handle Miaka? This was the last place he wanted to be right now. But she was pregnant, and he couldn't jeopardize the baby.

Still, memories came to him…..as he remembered being happy.

* * *

Miaka looked around. The area was so beautiful, yet it had a dark history.

But it was also Nakago's home. He'd been a child here, and had played games, laughed…..

After what he had told her, she hoped this trip wouldn't make things worse as he was so unpredictable.

* * *

They walked around the lake.

The area was surrounded by the hills…..he remembered hearing people condemn them. His mother had brought him down so they could get some fish for supper.

The land….it had water, plenty of trees, good soil….and numerous water sources. It was fertile valley. Trees and grass were abundant…

That was when he looked over as Miaka grabbed his hand. Her eyes looked up at him with trust….and it made him uncomfortable.

"Thank you."

He smirked.

"You'll be thanking me again very soon, when I show you the pleasures of my bed."

Miaka gulped and looked down.

* * *

Night had fallen, and she wore her sleeping robe, and he had changed into his own robe.

He had made a temporary structure, rather than choosing to use the tent. Although he didn't need to do it, had had chosen to.

It had a back wall, as well as two side walls, but the front was open. It gave her lovely view.

Still, if she was wrong……or what if he did something else?

As he sat down next to her she put his hand over her belly. But to her surprise, all he did was stare as he looked down.

"What?"

"I can sense the chi…"

Miaka gasped as it hadn't occurred to her that since he could sense and control chi, he would be able to sense the chi of her child as well.

Maybe it had been too faint last time…he hadn't touched her belly since that day.

He looked at her, and his face was…it almost looked sad.

"There's more than one."

"What?! "

"I'm guessing you're going to have twins."

She stared at him. Twins? It was hard enough imaging having one child with him, but now she would have two….and she …by her guess, she would be around seventeen by now.

Geeeze, what did he have to be good at everything?

"You have to excel at everything don't you?"

He smiled and chuckled.

"Even I have no control over how many children were conceived on our wedding night. Some of the credit must go to you, my fertile wife."

Miaka blushed.

* * *

"You really want me to be involved?"

Miaka nodded.

He had brewed some tea for them and they say back, looking at the water…and he had been oddly quite.

"I'm going to need you…..and want you to be involved. I want the both of us to raise our children. I can't do it by myself."

He looked at her, his eyes burning with some emotion.

Not just one child, but two that would someday learn who had fathered them.

But he knew Miaka was right. With twins it would be very hard to keep them safe…especially from the Emperor. He still heard rumors on and off an out about his....habits.

Alone, she as the babies would struggle….but he still wouldn't risk it. Someone else could raise the children….they would be better off without him.

"Then I'll take you back to Hotohori, I'm sure he would be better suited to help you raise the child….."

"No! I want you to help me! "

He looked on, tying to control his emotions. He recalled the happy memories of knowing he was wanted….but he wasn't going to ruin the lives of his children…or risk it. They needed to grow up away from him.

"I'll take you back in a few days. After that, I never want to see you, or hear from you again. Disobey me, and I'll have you arrested."

* * *

Miaka shook her head as she began to cry.

Had her plan failed so soon?

"Please don't send me away…"

"What? I'm sure everyone would be thrilled to have you back."

"But it's not where I want to be…huh ?"

* * *

That was when Nakago looked out as mist seemed to be forming on the lake at an unnatural speed. And mist didn't just form out of thin air.

A cold wind blew as he stood up, suspicious. He gave a glace as the fire he had built was blown out.

He stood up, infuriated as he had enough to deal with as it was. Whoever was doing this would have hell to pay.

* * *

Miaka looked down as the mist came ashore. It was thick, she couldn't even see her shoes.

"What's happening?" she asked.

That was when she looked up and saw a golden ball of light appeared in the middle of the lake. As it slowly began to float closer to shore, the shape gradually changed into a human figure.

As it got closer Miaka saw the form slowly change into woman with blonde hair …who was she? Whoever she was, she was remarkably beautiful.

"Mother…." Nakago said.

Miaka stared as she looked over. This was Nakago's mother? The same woman who Nakago had killed by accident?

By the time the figure floated at the lake's edge, Miaka could make out an amazingly beautiful woman …who looked kind. She had Nakago's blonde hair and blue eyes.

As she stepped onto the land, she looked fully human, except that her skin had warm golden glow.

"Aryu, don't blame yourself for my death. I know you can be the father my grandchildren will need. If you want to make up for the past, begin the future. Do not shun them."

Nakago looked away. His face was …..blank.

"I don't think I can do it."

"If you don't try, than you will fail. I have complete faith in you."

Nakago shook his head. He couldn't even look at her face.

"I've done so many things…"

"And you can become the man I know you can be. You don't have to let your past decide your future. Miaka has faith in you, shouldn't that be enough?"

Miaka gulped as she felt like she was intruding. But the woman looked over and gave her a smile.

"Miaka, thank you for being the kind of woman my son needs; and for your compassion to forgive him."

Nakago looked over and their eyes locked as he looked at his wife. Then, he looked over at the woman who had given birth to him.

"Aryu, I was only your mother for a short time, but I would not have wanted it any other way. Being your mother was my honor…..and I know you can protect your wife and children. Don't be stubborn."

He looked at her with surprised glance…..with a mixture of guilt.

Miaka gave a smile as tears began to fall down her face. ….but it was because she was happy. Maybe now, Nakago would get involved.

The woman gave a small nod.

"I know what you've done, but you can still change into the man I know you can be. You can be the father those children will need. "

He closed his eyes as she touched his face…feeling peaceful. She didn't blame him after all…

"Don't blame yourself for my death. You only wanted to help me."

That was when she hugged him.

He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the woman who loved him…despite all that he had done.

"My son, I will always love you."

Miaka smiled as she wiped away the tears. Nakago's expression…it was so peaceful.

That was when the woman pulled back. Her body began to become transparent.

Miaka stood beside Nakago, knowing she was leaving.

"I need to go. But never blame yourself ever again. "

Nakago just stared. He couldn't tell her good-bye.

The woman nodded. She gave him a mischievous smile.

"We'll be together again, but I expect you be a grandfather by then."

Nakago gave his mother a look of horror.

* * *

Together, Miaka and Nakago watched as the woman faded.

When she was gone, Miaka looked over, and saw Nakago staring at her.

A few moments later, they shared a gentle kiss.

* * *

One week had passed.

Miaka smiled as she sat among the wildflowers with Nakago. He held her as she leaned back, liking the feeling of being in his arms.

That one night had changed everything. He was not only determined to be there for his children, but to deal with his past.

And she would be by his side. They were both determined to have a life together.

"We should be getting back" he mused. They had been gone for much longer, and he didn't want some search party to find them, much less Tomo.

"What will you do?"

"I have to deal with Tomo and the Emperor. But I can't put you in any danger."

"I'm not going to leave you."

That was when he looked over, sensing he was being watched.

Tamahome was staring at them.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Miaka smiled.

Since that night, Nakago had been so …gentle. At least ten times a day, he would place his hands on her belly.

His gentleness had soon led her to giving him her full trust…..and they had had found the same passion they had shared on her wedding night.

The future…they would still have a lot to overcome, but she didn't feel worried about it. Even if they ended up in exile, all she needed was him.

And she knew he wouldn't abandon her.

* * *

Too have the Suzaku idiots in his village of all things….it annoyed him that they had intruded on his privacy with Miaka.

He may have changed his mind on having a life with her, but that didn't mean he was ready to make a peace treaty with her former warriors. They had caused him trouble, but he knew that he couldn't harm them….not anymore.

But, that didn't mean that he had to like them either.

"Give her back blondie! Ya did enough!" Tasuki snapped.

He glared as he guessed he was surrounded.

* * *

The two groups face one another. He wrapped a hand around Miaka's waist and gave a sardonic smile.

Tamahome, Mitsukake, Nuriko, Tasuki, Chichiri….and Shoka. They all looked angry.

It was clear his loathing was returned just as equally. They were more than peeved with him as they had quickly noted her pregnancy.

He had only just smiled. Why did everyone seem to think that he had the ability to ensure Miaka had gotten pregnant? Even he had his limits.

After learning her and Nakago had left, they had been searching for her for weeks, worried that Nakago would break her.

And now, they wanted to take her away…..

* * *

"Miaka, we're here to take you back" Tamahome said.

Miaka shook her head.

"Thanks, but…I'm very happy with Nakago."

Tasuki swore.

"Miaka, this man…he's evil! Remember what he…" Tamahome said. She frowned as she saw him look disturbed about something.

Miaka looked up to see Nakago licking his lips as Tamahome shuddered.

"Stop that!" she reprehended.

Nakago looked down, and she rolled her eyes at the smug grin on his face. But, he did stop.

* * *

The group stared in shock as Nakago had just obeyed Miaka. The Walking Icicle had not only listened but had obeyed?

Shoka looked. She didn't know how…..but she could see the love that had developed between the most unlikely couple.

That, combined with Miaka's pregnancy had given her a certain beauty…she had never see Miaka so content.

Miaka could never lie, so she had to ask her the one question that everyone else was too afraid to ask.

"Miaka, do you love him?" Shoka asked.

"Yes" she said, as she gave the group a smile. We're going to raise our children together."

There's more than one?!" Tasuki snapped.

"Like hell! She's coming back with us!" Tamahome snapped.

"Touch her, and you will lose your life" Nakago replied, a clear warning.

"Hey! No fighting!" Miaka snapped. "Be nice!"

"Is everything okay?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

They all turned to see a woman who looked like Nuriko. Her hair was a few shades lighter, and her eyes were teal.

She had an elegant look to her, and was a clear beauty.

"Sis?" Nuriko asked. He looked over, shocked, and seemed to ignore everyone else.

The woman gasped as she looked over.

"Brother…."

"You're alive…."

* * *

Miaka groaned. If she didn't do something…..there would a huge fight.

Nakago had casually kicked some dirt onto Tamahome's shoes…and that had got him as ornery as a wet cat.

"Look, we need to talk…like adults."

Tamahome and Nakago glared at one another as Nuriko ran over and greeted his sister.

* * *

Kourin nodded as she chatted with Nuriko.

Everyone else had sat down near the lake…and Tamahome didn't look too pleased when he'd seen the structure Nakago had built….

"Did you honestly think I would let _my_ beloved Miaka sleep outside without shelter?" Nakago asked smirking. "Unlike_ some_ people, I plan ahead."

Tamahome glared, knowing Nakago was referring to the many times Miaka and himself had camped outside, with no protection…..or blankets.

Miaka rolled her eyes.

"Hey, don't you start!"

Nakago looked over and raise a blonde eyebrow.

"Me? What could you possibly be talking about?" Nakago said, as Tamahome gave the blonde shogun a death glare.

* * *

Nakago looked over. Shoka's hair was a darker shade of blonde, but her complexion was pale, and she was tall…

Everyone was sitting down to lunch, and he had been thinking about his tribe.

He's never come across another person who looked like they could have Hin blood. But, what else would explain Shoka's looks?

"Shoka ?"

"Yes ?" she said, her glace frosty. She didn't bother hiding her distaste.

"Who are you?"

She frowned.

"Only because you've been good to Miaka will I answer you."

"He's really nice…"Miaka said as everyone snorted in unison, waking up a squirrel.

'I don't know my past, I'm an orphan…my mother ….she was called Sada. A woman called Gita took her in after she found Sada's parents and village gone, and she raised her. She met my father and after I was born, my parents were killed when our home was raided. I was raised by Gita. She always said Sada's hair was supposedly lighter than mine. After I turned sixteen, she died."

That was when Miaka looked over. Both had tall height, pale complexions, were physically beautiful…..

"Oh, maybe your siblings!" Miaka said.

Shoka looked nauseated, and threw up several moments later.

Mitsukake looked disgusted.

* * *

Nakago shook his head.

"I barely remember my tribe, but she could have Hin blood. I do remember and older girl who looked similar to her. But, I didn't have any family; it was just me and my mother. She never told me were we had come from, just that we were the last of our tribe. I wasn't related to anyone else in the village."

Shoka smiled.

"So, we're from the same tribe."

Nakago shrugged.

"It is possible."

Miaka smiled.

* * *

"She's coming back with me" Tamahome said. He looked peeved.

Nuriko stood by his sister, who would be coming back with the group.

Nakago frowned. He wouldn't put it past Tamahome to kidnap Miaka…which would leave him with a broken tailbone if he tried anything.

Miaka smiled.

"I'll always be grateful for what you've all done for me…but my life and place is beside Nakago. Besides, I'm no longer the priestess, so you all don't need to worry about me anymore."

"Miaka, you're… we just don't trust him!" Tasuki said.

Miaka didn't blame them…but she also wasn't going to tell them the truth about Nakago's past….or the encounter with his mother.

Turning, she smiled, as she kissed Nakago on the lips….and smiled as Nakago responded…but she was embarrassed when he responded and didn't hide his desire for her.

But the kiss just felt so good….

Turing as he ended the kiss, as everyone stared….except for Tasuki. He was vomiting.

* * *

Tamahome glared.

Nakago…he had managed to get Miaka's heart….and she seemed to be devoted.

Yet, he was still a man who had caused him grief……but Miaka seemed to trust him, which said a lot.

He had to admit, Miaka had never looked more radiant……as much as he hated Nakago, it was clear he had taken good care of Miaka.

But he wasn't going to forgive him for the past…but Miaka had made her choice. And it wasn't him.

"You better take good care of her…or I'll kill you."

Nakago gave him a smug grin.

"You should move on…."

"We'll, let Hotohori know what happened. But, if you two needed help, you will be welcome at the palace" Shoka said

Miaka looked over, happy that Nuriko had been reunited with his sister.

* * *

They sat back watching the sun set at the lake.

He held her as she leaned back, knowing he had almost lost her, and his children…..

But, things were far from settled.

"Miaka, we need to head, back, I need to settle things with the Emperor and Tomo."

"Okay, we can leave whenever you want."

"Let's head back tomorrow."

* * *

"Do you trust me ?" Nakago asked as they rode back.

"Yes, you know I do."

"Then we need to stay at the palace."

"But why? What would you want to go back after what the Emperor did?"

"If we don't, it'll arouse suspicion, and I can't risk putting you in danger. It's too soon to put the babies at risk and you'll be safer at the place. If I don't come back with you, they'll know something happened. And this way, I can make sure you are properly cared for."

"But…"

"Miaka, I can't do anything…at least not right now. We'll both be safer at the place and I assure you, I _will_ deal with the Emperor. But when I do, it'll be when I can keep you and our children safe."

"But.. how will I explain…we were fighting when we left. How do we explain that we now like one another?"

"I'll just say your fertility won me over."

* * *

Nakago smirked as he carried Miaka up the steps

Tomo glared.

"Hmph, I was wondering when you were coming back….and tell me that's not what I think it is?"

Miaka stuck out her tongue at him.

"She's carrying my children, and if you do anything that can jeopardize her pregnancy, I will kill you" Nakago warned.

Tomo gulped.

* * *

Miaka looked on. The same bedroom….

So much had changed since the morning that she had left……but she had come to fully trust her husband.

She still didn't like the idea of living at Kuto palace, but it couldn't be helped.

"Just how long will we be here?"

"Until we no longer need to worry about Tomo or the Emperor. I won't have us hunted like animals."

* * *

The Emperor gave him a sly smile.

He'd been more than pleased to learn Nakago's seed had resulted in offspring……which would ensure a new generation.

"Good job, I knew I could count on you."

Nakago casually sipped his tea. Miaka had chosen to remain in their chambers.

"We'll be living here, and I don't want to leave her..I still don't trust those fools."

"Sure, and I do hope you'll let me be involved…..since I did look after you, I'm hoping you'll consider me a grandfather."

Nakago gave a sly smile and a nod…..as by the time Miaka was ready to give birth, both the Emperor and Tomo would be corpses.

Still, how to do it…as when Miaka was safe, he wanted nothing more to do with this place ever…

* * *

She smiled as she walked with her husband, noting the looks of envy from various women as they headed to the water gardens.

He'd taken her clothes shopping after his meeting, and he'd even gotten her some cosmetics and bath things.

When she had asked him why, he said that he thought she would like to go shopping, and he felt like a new wardrobe would suit her, as she should show her status.

And she had been thrilled, as she had often admired the clothes that the nobility wore, but had never had the means to get them. The clothes she had worn during the trp had been nice, but simple.

Coming back, she had changed into her new clothes and put on some make-up, and he'd give her a sly smile, letting her know she looked beautiful.

And when she had seen her own reflection…she had barely recognized herself.

When Nakago had stood beside her, she smiled, as she had to admit, they did make a striking, yet contrasting couple.

Soon afterwards, he'd insisted they go for a walk, as he wanted everyone to see the beauty he had married.

Tomo….he was fuming when he'd seen them. Practically foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog.

She had noticed he'd kept his grip in her waist as they walked around, and seemed to be ignoring the people who pointed and whispered.

Still, she smiled, feeling content.

A few weeks ago, she would've thought he would be letting the world know that she belonged to him, and that he'd conquered her. She was his possession…….

But she knew she wasn't just some conquest to him, at least not anymore. She was his wife. A woman who loved him and had her love returned.

* * *

She looked around. Tomo was still following them…what a freak! And it looked like he was now walking towards them.

"Nakago ?" she asked as they came to a pond filled with water lilies.

"Yes ?" he said, stopping with her as she looked on to admire the flowers.

"Do we really have to live here?"

"Yes, but I don't see why we can't go on another trip. I told the Emperor I wanted several months off...has anyone been giving you trouble?"

"Tomo…..he looks like he wants to kill me….I think he might actually try something."

"I'll have another chat with him later on; his mental capacity must've been diminished."

* * *

"Nakago!" Tomo demanded, as he stormed over

Nakago turned and frowned. So much for having a peaceful time alone with Miaka…

He raised an eyebrow. Tomo was very rash sometimes…

"Why did you waste money on her? You can't turn a cockroach into a butterfly!"

He heard Miaka gasped and he glared. He knew she was still sensitive about her looks.

"Apologize…now" he ordered.

Tomo glared.

"You…..what the hell is wrong with you?!"

* * *

Tomo screeched as Nakago had used his chi to throw Tomo the Homo into a patch of poison ivy.

Miaka smiled, as Nakago had defended her……now Tomo would know not to mess with her.

"Can…can ask you a question? It's about….your past" she asked as Tomo began to yell.

He looked over and gave a small nod.

"Your mother…she called you Aryu, yet I thought you name was Nakago."

He looked out. Not even Soi had know what he was about to tell Miaka. And, he made sure that they were alone.

"My name…..my full name is Gi Aryu, as my tribe spoke a different language... It means " Child of Sunrise" . The Emperor called me Nakago….and punished me until I learned to respond to that name. I don't know why he chose it."

Miaka looked at her husband. On top of everything else he had endured, he had been forced to take on new name and learn a new language……all as a young child.

"Do you…can you still speak the language of the Hin?"

"No, when I did speak it, the Emperor would punish me. Over the years, I…just forgot how to speak it."

"But….how did you learn the new language?"

He gave her a sardonic smile.

"I had a tutor …. The more quickly I learned… the less punishment I got from the Emperor."


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Miaka looked on. They sat back, watching the sky change colors.

He'd taken her into the woods were they now watched the sunset…as he had placed a hand on her belly.

"You're going to be wonderful father…."

He looked over; as he saw the trust she had…trust that might not be enough.

"I can't even provide a safe environment….."

"You will, I have full faith in you, and so did your mother. We'll find a way."

He looked on, still wondering why she had accepted him, when he had done so much.

* * *

A few months later, she moaned.

She could fell his hands……no doubt he wanted some fun…..as always.

"Let me sleep you horny toad…." she grumbled.

"Beloved, we need to leave. Pack your things" he said gently, but sternly.

Miaka sat up. She had bad feeling when he used that tone with her.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked, pushing her hair out of the way. He lit a candle, and was looking at her with an intense gaze…

"We're leaving tonight, a snow storm is coming and it might be our only chance…."

"But you never said…..did you plan this a few days ago?" she asked, sitting up. She knew he had gotten approved for early retirement a few days ago.

"No, but I just had a dream about my mother…she was pointing at Hotohori's palace, I think she's trying to warn us……

Miaka began tremble.

"But….Nakago, I could give birth and it's a long way...are you just going to…this is crazy!"

"Miaka, I'm as nervous as you are, but I think we should just leave."

"We aren't even prepared….." she whimpered.

He walked over and sat down on the bed next to her and held her.

"You're not alone, we'll do this together."

Miaka looked up. She trusted him, and if he had dreamed about his mother…..they were in grave danger.

"Okay, I trust you."

"Pack for us, clothes and food. When you're done wait here…I'll help you if you haven't finished. Get dressed in your warmest clothes, and bring what you can. We won't be coming back"

"Nakago…just what are you going to do?"

He held her, and kissed away her tears.

"I'm going to keep my family safe."

* * *

He held his sword.

Dressed for winter, he knew he didn't have long, and he knew that if he was caught, he and Miaka would be killed.

A quick beheading…..not the slow torture he wanted, but at least he would do the job himself.

Still, he would need to be careful to avoid suspicion. It was no secret he had gotten an honorable dismissal, and large pension.

But when he heard voices, he froze.

A light was on…….and no one had any reason to be awake at this unholy hour.

Something was going on, so he quickly walked up, and peeked inside as the door was open a crack.

Tomo and the Emperor. Just what would they have to discuss?

"Hmph, he promised me immortality if I sacrificed her and those brats in her belly" The Emperor smirked.

"You won't be able to touch her…damn fool cares about her now" Tomo grumbled.

He frowned. Now, this was unexpected……but not unwelcome.

* * *

Tomo frowned.

"Okay, so how do we get her? Nakago is like a shadow….." he grumbled.

"Poison…" The Emperor said, holding up a glass vile with a blue liquid. "It'll cause her to abort…"

That was when the door opened.

Both men stared as Nakago came in and shut the door.

"Oh, so how much did you hear boy?" the Emperor asked.

"Enough."

"Hmph, Tomo go after Miaka…give her the poison now…"

That was when the glass vile shattered. The Emperor glared as the shards fell to the floor.

"Big mistake boy….."

That was when the symbol appeared on Nakago's forehead as Tomo began to choke.

The Emperor glared

"Die" Nakago said, giving a cold glare at the Emperor.

* * *

Miaka was shaking as he tried to think of what to pack. She looked around the kitchen, knowing she might break something. …or that she could get caught.

Rice, fruit vegetables, some tea…..and with the weather, it wouldn't be as easy to find food, and she ate so much….

Still, they could stop at inns, he did have money….she'd already packed it all. It was a lot, and she had the other small things he'd gotten for her.

"I can do this, I will do this"

Glaring, she pushed all of her fears aside.

* * *

Tomo gasped as he lay on the floor. He knew some of his ribs had been broken….. he coughed up some blood.

The Emperor glared.

"Hmph, no big loss" he said as he faced Nakago.

"Exactly…" Nakago replied, looking smug.

"Do you really think you can get away with killing me?! They'll find you…you and you wife!"

"If anything, your death will be a cause for celebration."

"This won't solve anything! You're still bound to Seriyuu….and you'll never get away with this!"

* * *

Nakago backed away, careful to not let the blood stain his clothes or person.

The Hin tribe…they had been avenged, and he had finally killed off the man who had ruined his life….

With the Emperor dead, he looked over at Tomo, who was coughing up more blood, as he had done a few other things than choke him.

It was sad really…he had regarded Tomo as an ally, but it had become personal, and he could risk leaving him alive, as he didn't doubt he would come for revenge.

Tomo was giving him weak glance…hurt, and confused.

"Why ? Why choose her?'

Nakago closed his eyes as he imagined Miaka…..and how he wanted to be in her life until the day she died, as she gave him the ultimate gift….acceptance.

"You wouldn't understand, even if I told you."

He walked over, and looked down, feeling no remorse, but not hate.

* * *

Nakago used some sake to clean his sword.

Those two had gotten far more mercy then his tribe, but at least they were dead. Still, torture would've been his preference.

Carefully, he sheathed his sword, and knew he had to hide the bodies….the longer they were hidden, the more time he had.

Pity the ground was frozen, he couldn't even bury them. But he had to do something….

Still, how to do it?

That was when he looked around as the door flew open and dozens of pink cherry blossom petals came in.

A ghostly, figure floated in….and her scent was that of a blooming cherry tree. She had gray eyes and wore a pure white robe….

"Soi….."

She looked over. Her eyes…they were so sad. He would've though she was resting peacefully in the afterlife….

"Your mother asked me for help….it's the least I can do, but I don't have much time…and if he catches me…"

"Who?"

She shook her head.

"No time, leave the room. I'll take care of this, just head to the castle."

"But…."

She gave him a sad smile.

"Go, you have so much to live for…..and, forgive me, for not being the woman you truly needed."

"You…didn't do anything wrong."

She smiled, and he knew she wanted to say more, but couldn't.

"Ride and I'll do what I can."

* * *

Seriyuu glared.

She had no right to interfere, but he'd deal with her later….her and Nakago.

* * *

Miaka looked up as she finished packing.

Dressed in her warmest clothes, she could only hope …

That was when Nakago walked in. He saw she had packed food and clothes, and few smaller things.

They're eyes met, and she knew what he had done.

"I'm glad you killed him, he deserved it" she said as she recalled how her husband had been abused as a child.

* * *

He looked on.

They were already leaving, and it felt good knowing he would never again wear his armor.

As they go on the main road, he stopped.

A snowstorm….with lighting?

Miaka yelped.

"What is this ?!"

That was when he looked behind him….to see lighting strike the Emperor's former bedchambers.

Still, that didn't put his mind at ease.

Soi….if she had been worried, was it possible she was being tormented in the afterlife? His mother had seemed like she was resting in peace.

Still, he had no time to think on that, as it was out of his control.

Quickly, he took off. He had long journey ahead of him.

* * *

Soi looked on as a very infuriated Seriyuu glared at her.

"You'll pay you whore!"

She smiled…and gave him an obscene had gesture.

"Hmph, don't think you'll get away with this, he'll pay for what he did but you'll serve me again…."

"Never!"

Seriyuu smirked. Nakago and Soi had shared a long history together, and he was still determined to make Nakago pay…..

* * *

Miaka refused to complain.

Drinking the melted snow, she nodded.

They had stopped to rest and the snow had stopped soon afterwards. Now, she could see the icy beauty of winter.

"Thanks."

He held her, and placed a hand over her swelling belly….if he caused her to miscarry, he would never forgive himself.

Still, why would his mother have warned him to leave the palace if Miaka wouldn't be safe?

"Are you warm?"

She nodded, and looked up, and he saw how tired she was, but at least they had enough food and could always melt snow as needed.

* * *

Miaka looked on.

Several days of hard riding….but they had finally arrived.

That screaming…..

"Shoka, maybe that's here….she got pregnant before I did."

Nakago looked on; as he was just glad they had arrived safely.

* * *

They were ignored, but he didn't care.

His only concern was making sure Miaka had some time to rest…and a decent meal.

Since his first priority was his wife, he simply headed back to the bed chamber they had shared all those months ago.

Besides, it would be amusing for someone to find them, and he had no reason to let anyone know they had arrived. After all, they had been told they were welcome…..

"Should we let them know we're here?"

"We'll do that tomorrow; I want to get you into bed."

Miaka rolled her eyes. They had been traveling and all he wanted to do was…..it was like he would any use excuse. He'd probably use breathing next!

"You're such a ….horny idiot!"

He just chuckled. She claimed his mind was always going in one direction, but maybe she had the exact same thing on her mind as he did.

Still with his body, it was to be expected. And, he'd never heard her complain.

"I don't mean that, I want you to get warm so you can rest, you've got to be exhausted."

Miaka moaned as she blushed.

"Although that would be one way for both of us to get warm. Want to recreate our wedding night?''

Miaka just blushed harder.

* * *

She smiled as she snuggled closer.

The soft bed, her husband's touch… she knew by his gaze when she had changed blue-violet sleeping robe with gold trim…well, she'd clearly gotten his attention.

After finishing off the remaining food, they sat, cuddling. He seemed to play with her hair tonight.

Her hair had grown since her first visit to this world, and when she had casually had mentioned that she wanted to cut it a few weeks ago…well, he mentioned Tamahome should cut off the tail he wore, but she should leave her hair alone.

As he began to untie her sash, the door flew open.

Miaka pulled the sheets up as she blushed, despite the fact she and her husband were still decently covered…

Nakago however, looked at the guards as if they were pesky bugs…..which wasn't exactly a good thing.

"You're under arrest!" one guard shouted.

"I'm Nakago, and I was given an open invitation by the king. Leave us, and let the King know were here" he ordered as Miaka's jaw dropped as Nakago casually ordered the guards.

"Ha, you think we'll believe you?!"

That was when he mentally kicked out the group of guards, and mentally slammed the door, locking it.

* * *

Miaka shook her head as Nakago gave her a lecherous stare.

"Now, where were we?" he asked as Miaka threw a pillow at him.

* * *

The next morning, they made their way around as Miaka wanted to find out how Shoka was doing.

The landscape was covered in snow, and made the whole area look serene. As she turned to ask her husband if he wanted to build a snowman with her later, she saw a white object.....

That was when Miaka yelped as a snow ball hit Nakago on the face.

* * *

Tamahome smirked as he came out from behind a corner. He gave the couple a bitter smile, still jealous.

He's lost Miaka...to that.

As Maka saw he he gave her a sad glance.

* * *

Miaka felt, guilty, as she had never wanted to hurt him, but she was happy with how things had turned out between her and Nakago. Still Tamahome must think the only reason she gave him a chance was because she had had gotten pregnant by him.

"Hi blonde, though the Walking Icicle needed more snow" Tamahome said, as he began to walk to them.

"Tamahome, stop this….." Miaka said, worried that he might get himself hurt. By the calm way her husband acted as he brushed away the snow, it could only mean he was up to something.

Tamahome looked on, not seeing the mega snow ball that was forming behind him. Miaka just stared, as the forming snowball, fascinated at how quickly it grew.

Then Miaka winched as Tamahome was ambushed. As a soaking, shivering Tamahome stood up; Nakago got him in the face with a smaller snow ball he threw by hand.

As Nakago chuckled, she rolled her eyes. They were both acting tow kids fighting over the same toy.

"Since you might get sick, do not come near my wife" Nakago suggested casually as Tamahome gave him an obscene hand gesture.

* * *

Miaka held Hinna, who had been named in memory of the Hin tribe. She had her mother's dark blonde hair, but the' pale bluish violet eyes of her father.

"You shouldn't have done that, Tamahome can get very sick, and he'll need to stay away from Shoka and Miaka" Mitsukake said.

"I was ignoring him, he was the one who started it" Nakago replied calmly.

Hinna looked over. She smiled and made it very clear she was fascinated by Nakago's blonde hair.

"Maybe you should hold her, you'll be parent yourself soon enough" Shoka said.

Miaka looked up, and nodded.

"Here…" she said, passing the baby to her husband, who slowly took the child. Miaka smiled as she liked seeing Nakago uncomfortable, and how Hinna pulled his hair.

Looking....almost nervous Nakago looked down the baby who carried Hin blood. He wondered that if those who had Hin blood, were more likely to have children with blonde hair……

That was when the baby soiled it's diaper…and Nakago's boots got dirty.

"Hey Nakago, why don't I give you a lesson in diaper changing?" Mitsukake said, with an amused grin. "If you ever have boy, you should know how to keep your clothes dry."

Hinna just gave Nakago a giggle.

* * *

They smiled, as they stood under a water gazebo, admiring the view.

That was when she looked over as an object flew past her head, and hit Nakago.

Giving a glance, Nakago calmly looked down, and picked up the object….one of Hinna's dirty diapers.

Looking around, he noted the slight movement behind some bushes, and threw the diaper, and smiled as he heard Tamahome swearing, and chuckled.

"Hey that's playing dirty, literally" she said giving him an annoyed look.

"I can't help if he likes playing with dirty diapers."

"Nakago, sooner or later….you and he will have to settle things."

He just shrugged, as Miaka had a point.

"Even if I did talk to him, he's too jealous to listen to either one of us. He needs to deal with this on his own."

"Yeah, maybe if I could find someone for him…"

"What woman would see him as being a worthy husband? He's a..."

"Nakago, he's a good person!"

"Miaka, you can't keep doing things for him, or he'll just start to depend on you for everything. The sooner he begins to move on, the better off he'll be."

* * *

Miaka looked on.

Hotohori… his son had been born…as she hadn't seen him for almost nine months…..

Houki gave the group a warm smile.

They all sat down to tea inside as it was still winter. Various sweets sat on a platter.

"I'm glad you're both safe" the Emperor said warmly.

Miaka smiled as saw the bundle Houki carried….

"Meet Boshin. He'll be four months old tomorrow."

Miaka smiled as looked at the happy royal couple. Still she felt like a stranger, as she hadn't seen them both for so long.

"It's been so long since I last saw you both….."

Hotohori nodded.

"I couldn't leave, and Nuriko told me you we're being treated well. Besides, we didn't want to interfere. And with Nuriko bringing back Kourin….he's never smiled so much. She's been here, and I think she's what he needed."

Miaka smiled. She had seen how close the siblings were.

"So much has happened….."

Houki smiled.

"You're going to be a mother yourself."

Miaka blushed and nodded. She put a hand to her belly, proud to be carrying Nakago's children.

"Nuriko was right….you look very happy Miaka, and I'm glad to see things have worked out between you both" Hotohori said.

"Then, you both don't… hate him ?"

"How could I? He's made you happy" Hotohori said.

That was when Boshin looked over and began to fuss.

"Hm, Hinna seemed to like him" Miaka murmured.

Nakago looked down, frowning. Why is it both Hinna and Boshin seemed to like him? It didn't make sense, as he'd been less the kind to their parents.

"Would you like to hold him?" Houki offered.

"Do you really trust me?" he asked, wondering why everyone seemed to trust him with babies.

Houki nodded.

Feeling uneasy, Nakago held Boshin, and knew he'd come very close to leaving him without a father, just as he had grown up.

"I still feel like I failed Suzaku…." Miaka murmured. She saw the way her husband looked at the baby....maybe he was thnking about hs past.

Hotohori shook his head.

"Miaka, you didn't. You…stopped him. But in a way no one could've predicted. You …changed him. In the end, I think you both needed one another, and things worked out for the best."

Nakago frowned as he looked at Hotohori, clearly offended.

Miaka looked over and smiled as she saw the happy smile on Boshin. The baby was pulling in his hair, and seemed to think it was a very fun game to play.

Nakago just held him, but pushed his hair of the way.

"Still, Tamahome….." Miaka said, feeling uneasy.

"I talked to him, as there is no excuse for his behavior, he seemed to listen. I just reminded him that the import thing was that you're happy…he seemed to accept that."

Miaka smiled.

"That's good, I really want him to have the same happiness I have with Nakago…"

"When are you do?"Houki asked.

"I'd say …early spring" she said doing some quick calculations.

That was when all the adults looked over as the baby loudly soiled its diaper.

* * *

Miaka laughed.

Before Nakago could get his is first lesson, the baby had sprayed him. Disbelief was all of Nakago's face as he stared, unable to comprehend on how one small baby could hold so much liquid.


	10. Chapter 10

"What's wrong?" Miaka asked, as she combed out her hair.

He stood by the window wearing his sleeping robe. His clean clothes lay on a chair.

"It just feels weird to have them all trust me after what I've done. They just seem forget the past."

"I forgave you, and they see I'm happy, how could they not trust you?"

He didn't reply.

Miaka smiled as she came up and wrapped her arms around his slim waist and rested her head on his broad back, relishing in the familiar scent that was his own. A mix of the scented soap he used, the cold outdoors, and the unique natural scent of his body.

Giggling, she smiled.

"Do you remember that first time we met? It seems like it was so long ago….I didn't think that we would end up like this."

She pulled back and walked around and she saw him raise blond eyebrow as she inspected him.

"Your hair's a bit longer…do you know that what I first saw you, I was impressed with how sexy you looked?"

"Why wouldn't you be?" he asked casually, looking board.

Miaka rolled her eyes.

"You egotistical…"

"Don't you mean perfect?" he asked as he gave her wicked smile as he slowly began to untie the sash at his waist.

"You…are you stripping?!" she asked, as she stared, as more skin was revealed.

* * *

Miaka gave him a pout, which only made her look more ravishing. With her tussled hair, he gave her wicked grim.

"Can you tell ?" she asked. As she lay back, he took another glance at her face, as with her hair flowing, and her lips swollen from his kisses….. she had her own unique sensuality that could easily distract him from anything.

Nakago smiled. He'd been unable to tell the sex for months, and could swear his children had done that to him on purpose. After all, if he had been able to sense that he was going to be the father of twins, finding out the sex should've been easy.

Still, he put his hand on her belly and smiled…..and had the oddest sensation his children were laughing at him.

"A boy and a girl…I'll have to remember what Mitsukake taught me about diaper changing."

Miaka sighed. She ran a hand through his hair as he settled next to her once more.

"I wanted girl, but I …what did you want?"

"I wanted whatever you would have, but I must admit, I like the aspect of having both a boy and a girl."

Miaka gulped as the children had been conceived by a man who could control chi and had telekinesis. Could they…would they somehow…

"I wonder…if they'll have your abilities."

"They might… or it could fade with time. But they will most like have something. They did manage to hide their own gender from me for weeks."

* * *

"Have you though where you want to live?" as she settled in his embrace.

"I'd like to live in the Hin valley" he said as she settled her head on his chest.

"Tell me, what do you want…for our children?" she asked, as she sat up as he gave her back and neck massage.

He didn't answer for a while, but continued to massage her. But when he did answer, she was shocked, as his quite tone let her know this was still hard for him to talk about.

"When I was child, every time my mother and I went to get water, or food, we were…people would throw garbage at us, call us names, because my tribe was different. I could only play with children in the Hin tribe as other children would always bully me, or beat me up. They would often take my toys, or tease me about my pale, skin, blonde hair, or blue eyes."

"I…you were hated _that_ badly?"

"They blamed the Hin race for anything. Bad crops, weather, the death of an animal or person….it didn't matter. We were a plague upon the world."

"I had no idea."

"Miaka, our children, will be half Hin and half…Japanese right?"

"Yes, but…I don't like that tone."

He gave a sardonic smile, as she was getting better at reading him now.

"I think it's fair to say they will face the same prejudice I faced, and I want them to be able to use a sword and defend themselves."

"What?!"

"Miaka, I simply don't want out children to be vulnerable like I was. They won't learn how to use a sword until they're around seven, but I want them to at least be able to defend themselves….what if they get kidnapped? What if I had been able to keep myself safe?"

"But….I can …I don't like it, but I don't like the idea of having them helpless like you were. Okay, you can train them, but…with that logic shouldn't you train me too ?"

He smirked.

"Not a bad idea, but after you've given birth. It'll be good exercise and it'll help you get stronger."

That was when a poof of smoke announced an unexpected visitor. Miaka yelped and brought the blanket up to her chest.

Tai Yu-Jin took in the sight of Miaka and Nakago, and it didn't take her two seconds to figure out what she had interrupted.

"You two are like rabbits!" Tai Yu-Jin scoffed as Miaka glared at the nosy deity.

"Do you mind?!" Miaka snapped.

"I think she's just jealous" Nakago as he reclined back on the pillows, with a sly smirk.

"You….." Tai Yu-Jin said, looked enraged, cooking Nakago with a heated glare.

"What ?" he asked, with sly smile.

That was when the couple found themselves sitting on the ground on Datchi-San, wearing only the huge blanket.

Miaka screeched. Good thing the blanket was so big.

Nakago looked annoyed, but not self conscious as he held the blanket up to keep himself decently covered.

"You two think I have nothing better to do than to talk with you two rabbits?!" Tai Yu-Jin snapped.

* * *

Miaka wore a grayish purple robe with a teal sash, while Nakago's was a grayish blue with a dark blue.

They say on the blanket, as Tai Yu-Jin still looked peeved.

"Hmph, the reason I called you both here is that _he _served Yui, and has the powers that were bestowed up him as one of Seriyuu's chosen. However, the thing is, Yui was wished home, so there is no Priestess of Seriyuu….and Nakago is the only remaining servant. "

"But…."

"Miaka, the thing is, when you bedded with him, you lost your powers, while his remained. But, by the laws, he had no claim as Yui is gone for good."

"So…"

"So, Seriyuu was supposed to take away his powers, as to prevent him interfering….but he didn't. Right now, the other gods are putting him on trial, and you were brought her to testify."

Miaka saw the two deities…

Byakko…she was a woman! Her hair was white and her eyes were golden brown, and her nails looked like cat claws. Although elegant looking, she also looked coy…but somewhat playful.

The fierce warrior Genbu…. she also was woman, but held a snake. Dressed in aquamarine, she looked fragile and wise. She had eyes that were gray, and her hair was black. While looking patient, she also looked gentle.

Suzaku glared at Seriyuu who was chained to pillar. The dragon looked like he was hungry for a certain bird…..

"You have no right to lay claim on the lives of two mortal babies still growing inset their mother. You will….." Byakko hissed.

"I have every right!" Seriyuu snapped.

"And when he lost his priestess, your bargain was destroyed, he owes you no debt." Genbu proclaimed.

Byakko held up her hand, and it looked like she was mere seconds away from using her claws….

"Grow up! " Tai Yu-Jin demanded. "Stop squabbling, you're giving me a migraine!"

The deities looked like they were more than ready to fight. But they sat to the left quietly, with Miaka and Nakago on the right.

Tai Yu-Jin looked angry, and she glared.

"Hmph, first off, you don't go behind my back like that ever again!" she snapped, as she glared at Seriyuu. "I'll deal with him!"

Byakko looked on, and smiled, glad to see Seriyuu chewed out.

Seriyuu looked over.

"Go hunt mice or get some cat nip!" he snapped.

Byakko hissed, showing her fangs.

"I'll scratch you eyes out!"

"You two stop it, and the next person to fight will have their powers diminished!"

* * *

Nakago told them his entire story….and Miaka told them of her fight between her and Nakago…and the events leading to the battle.

Afterwards, each deity was allowed to question them both.

"Do you admit that you knew full what that what you were doing was wrong, and that you did it of your own free will?" Genbu asked looking at Nakago with disgust.

"I do."

"Miaka, as my former priestess, do you hate him for stopping you?" Suzaku asked.

"I love him, and if I hadn't stopped him, I would've never gotten the chance to know him. I did hate him at first, but now I can't imagine spending the rest if my life with anyone else."

"Miaka, if we chose to hold him accountable for what he did, would you be willing to spend the rest of your life with him, even if it meant being in exile ?" Byakko asked. Her glance was fierce.

"Yes, I can't live without him."

"We will consider what had been told to us" Suzaku said.

* * *

Miaka looked on as she stood with Nakago.

The deliberations had been going on for some time…and it seemed the deities couldn't come to an agreement. Just what would they decide on?

Nakago looked over.

Seriyuu was glaring at them. He didn't bother to hide the hate he felt for them both. He knew Miaka was still afraid of him.

That was when the dragon smiled.

"Did you have nice chat with Soi ?"

Nakago looked over, and glared.

Miaka looked up.

"You saw Soi?"

"She helped you both escape from the palace, didn't he tell you?" Seriyuu sneered.

Miaka shook her head.

"Nakago, why didn't…."

"Don't you trust your own wife?" Seriyuu said.

Nakago looked down.

"Miaka, I do trust you, but I didn't want to tell you anything that would cause you to worry and put our children at risk."

Miaka looked over….than felt nauseous. And she had the feeling her children were up to something.

Seconds later, Byakko howled with laughter as she saw Miaka vomit all over Seriyuu.

Suzaku looked on, with a faint smile on his face, as Genbu stared sternly, but made no attempts at helping Seriyuu.

Nakago smirked.

That was when Tai Yu-Jin appeared behind Seriyuu and backhanded him on the back of his head.

Seriyuu winced, and scowled, but kept his mouth shut. He looked at the ugly deity, knowing he was already in trouble.

"Shut up. You try and hurt either of them again, and you'll be locked up!" Tai-Yu Jin said, as she wrinkled her nose is disgust.

* * *

"We have reached a verdict. Leave him mortal" Suzaku proclaimed. "We will not seek anything from him if he agrees."

"Do you accept?" Tai Yu-Jin said.

Nakago nodded felt a gentle heat, and knew that he was now fully human…..and that he hoped this would allow him to lead a normal life.

That was when Miaka gasped and looked down at her belly.

"Hmph, I also made your kids like you…fully human, but both were not happy about it" Tai Yu-Jin explained.

* * *

Miaka looked on as they watched the sun rise, wrapped in the blanket they had brought back with them.

"Do you regret…giving up your powers?" she asked.

"No, this will probably gives us a normal life….although I am happy our children made you vomit on Seriyuu."

Miaka smiled.

"Do you….do you think we might see your mother again?"

"I'd like to think that…….but I doubt it. "

Miaka wanted to ask about Soi, but knew it was out of her hands. Still, she hoped Soi was okay.

* * *

Miaka smiled as she and Korin sipped tea under a water gazebo.

She and Korin were chatting, as Nakago and Tamahome were off talking. It was clear Nakago was still angry, but he did seem to be listing to what Tamahome had to say.

He'd asked her to keep what had happed between then a secret…at least for now.

Korin nodded.

"You're lucky……" Korin said. "I wish I had a husband like you."

"You'll find someone…" Miaka said.

Korin snorted.

"Nuriko is like my shadow….I love him, but he needs to let me make my own choices…."

"Do you have anyone?" Miaka asked, eating another sweet.

Korin shook her head.

"No, but I hope that Nuriko will let me be free. He can't let the past….well, he thinks he needs to make up for what happed."

"Just what….never mind."

"No, you should know. Anyway, Rokou..."

"Rokou?" Miaka asked, right after swallowing.

"My eldest brother…. both he and Nuriko were worried about taking care of me, so both were….really protective. They were my shadows. Our parents…they wanted me to have a very….happy life. But I wanted to see the world. They never let…they acted like I couldn't do anything on my own. I was…I felt useless. I only had to obey, look pretty; it was like I was a doll."

"What happened?"

"During a rainstorm, I wanted freedom....I felt trapped, I couldn't take living in a cage anymore. So I tried to run away…I got swept down river, so I guess Nuriko though I had drowned. I actually ended up staying with a traveling couple…they adopted me and eventually settled in that valley. But, I was too ashamed of myself for running away, so when the couple died, I stayed in that valley….I was too scared that my family would hate me, so I never went back, but I missed them all. When saw Nuriko, I knew he didn't hate me…."

"Where's Rokou ?"

"Nuriko told me he's running the family clothing shop, has kids…..we'll probabay go and visit next year…but I don't want to go back. Me and Nuriko ….I'm not sure where we'll live."

That was when she took out something from her sleeve. Miaka looked at it, and noted it looked like a document.

"My old home is now yours. It's not much, but I wanted to thank you. It's not much but you can do what you want with it. You helped me find my brother."

Miaka looked at the deed. A home in the valley of the Hin?

* * *

Nakago looked at the deed as the sun began to set.

Miaka smiled

They stood under water gazebo, still in awe of Kourin's gift.

"It's ours…"

He looked down at her and faint smile was on his face, and he gave a nod.

"Are you ready to live out in the country?" he asked.

"As long as I'm with you and our children, I can live anywhere" she said as reached over and put a hand on her belly.

* * *

Yui sighted.

Looking at the book, she knew it was time to take it back to the library…..the book had ended with them standing inside the water gazebo, awning the upcoming spring.

She regretted what she had done, but at least Miaka didn't seem bitter and had found happiness. Pity she couldn't ever have the chance to apologize, but Miaka seemed to have forgiven her.

Days had passed since she'd come home. She was now in hight school, and had spent the last several days reading the book when she could.

Kinsake seemed to accept the news that Miaka was gone for good. Still, he was sad he would never know his niece and nephew. Miaka's mother thought Miaka had run off, and seemed bitter.

Casually, she began to turn the back to the beginning, to see if she could re read the story.

Turing back to the first page, she gasped, as the book had changed...it had to be a new story. Did that mean Miaka and Nakago would still be in danger ?

Nervous, she sat down and began to read. If she didn't, she would never know what would happen to them.

_Spring would soon come upon the land. The days began to get less cold, and ice began to melt. Flowers would soon bloom, and ice would turn back into water once more. _

_Miaka and Nakago looked forward to going back to the Hin valley, where she and her husband would raise their children. Both wanted nothing more than to live peacefully. _

_But, unknown to them, Seriyuu had already begun his plan to tear them apart. And he knew this was the one thing that wouldn't go away. Nor would Nakago fight it._

Yui turned te page, and gasped as she saw Soi 's picture.

"Miaka….it's not over…."

* * *

**To be concluded……. Consequences II**


	11. Chapter 11

To read the conclusion, please read "**Consequences II"**


End file.
